My Angel
by Devil Tigeress
Summary: Yuka has had the worst life of all. Everything bad comes her way each day, but all that changes when she meets him. KuramaYuka or KuramaOC
1. OC

DT: Hi.

JJ: What? Why are you here, Trina?

DT: It's Devil Tigeress.

JJ: Whatever! Seriously, you have to go home! My... cosplayers don't like you.

Kurama: I'M NOT COSPLAYING!!

DT: This is my new friend, JJ. You may know her as 'Numb Anime Chick'.

JJ: Damn straight, T.

Hiei: Why didn't you just go to her house, JJ?

JJ: You outta know that I don't trust you, Kuwabara, or Yusuke. Well, no one but Mukuro and Yukina.

Hiei: THAT'S NOT FAIR!!

JJ: That's it. (takes out BB gun) I'm gonna shoot you.

Hiei and Kurama: (runs away)

JJ: I thought so!

DT: I need you to help me through this OC story.

JJ: Why?

DT: People love your OC/Hiei story!

JJ: I have writer's block on that story! DX And it's HieiYazmin! Or HieiOC.

DT: WHATEVER!! Can you just help me?

JJ: With what?

DT: Oooh...

JJ: OK, fine. But only if you go home after this.

DT: Deal.

JJ: OK, introduce the character. And how many OCs are in this story?

DT: Like, a few.

JJ: Like, damn. OK, who's this OC being paired up with?

DT: Kurama.

JJ: OK. Now, introduce that character.

DT: Why?

JJ: Or don't. It doesn't matter to me. You will have a lot of explaining to do during the actual first chapter if you don't say what the character's name is, if the dude/dudette had a bad past or not, what-

DT: Arghh!

JJ: You brought this on yourself. You took the OC challenge, now you have to finish!

DT: And I'm taking advice from someone who hasn't even finished hers yet.

JJ: I told you! I gots the case of writer's block!

DT: (sigh) Just help me.

JJ: OK, try and introduce the damn character. Like Yazmin's character!

DT: Like that name, age, etc?

JJ: Uh-huh.

DT: OK, here goes nothing.

JJ: No, something.

Hiei: Hi.

JJ: I'm still gonna shoot you.

Hiei: (leaves slowly)

DT: Hello?

JJ: This is my house. Just do whatever.

Name: Yuka Izumi

Age: 15

Style: Dark, funny (funny T-shirt, dark shorts, sneakers)

Hair color: Black with lime green streaks

Eye color: Dark blue

DT: Anything else?

JJ: She a demon?

DT: No.

JJ: Hmm... Any bad pasts, or will you add that on in the story?

DT: Adding it in as the story progesses.

JJ: OK, I don't know what else... I mean, I'm not an official on OCs.

DT: OK. Thanks anyway.

JJ: OK, leave. Hey!

DT: Huh? What?

JJ: What does 'Yuka' mean in Japanese?

DT: Uhh... Yuka means 'Fragrant; Friendly blossom'.

JJ: Ohh... Now get your ass outta my house.

DT: OK, bye. Oh, I'll write the real chapter one when I get home. See ya'll then!


	2. Saved

**At ten years old**

"Yuka, are you up yet?" A girl in bed slowly opened her eyes.

"Why the hell is she here? And at this time?" she asked to a teddy bear.

"Yuka." She sat up and walked to her window.

"Hey, Yuu. What's up?" Another girl was outside. The sun was slowly rising, and the girl was crying.

"Uhh, we need to talk."

**Yuka's POV**

OK, I'm Yuka Izumi. It's 6:51 am, and my friend Yuu Kobayashi woke me up. It's not even a school day! So why would she wake me up at this time? Oh, and I swear a lot. Especially when I'm angry. And this is making me pissed off!

"So talk. What's wrong? Is something wrong?" Yuu's face was wet with tears. Something's wrong. And where was Kioshi?

"I-I don't know how to explain things lightly, so I'll just come out, and say it. Something happened."

"Wh-what happened?" I know someone's dead now, just by her tone of voice.

"Kioshi." Hearing my best guyfriend's name in her sad tone made me think.

_"He's dead. He's dead. He's dead."_

"Did you hear me, Yuka?" I didn't know what she said, but I know it had to have something to do with Kioshi.

"You said Kioshi's dead."

"I'm so sorry." More and more silence. I heard my door oopen loudly. Mom.

"Yuu, Yuka, why the hell are you two up? Yuu, why are you here?!" she screams. I don't want to face her. She's always mean. I think I got my optimistic side from Dad. I wish he didn't divorce Mom.

"Ms. Izumi, you know Kioshi Sato, right?" Yuu asked Mom.

"Yes, the quiet boy." Duh. Kioshi means quiet. Idiot Mom.

"He died."

"Well, that's swell. Leave." Now I face her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Kioshi was one of my two friends here in Osaka! And you say it's nice to know he's finally dead!" I yell angrily.

"Yuka..." Yuu says, trying to calm me. No way in hell will I calm down.

"And you get all pissed off because Dad divorced you! I can see why too!" SLAP!! I hold my right cheek. Mom always slapped me across the face when I said something about her divorce.

"Ms. Izumi! You can't hit a child!" Yuu yells. My face is burning.

"You will not bring up that damn divorce in _my _house!" Mom yells angrily.

"I wish Dad was here!" I scream back before leaving with my teddy bear.

"Ms. Izumi, you can't just get mad at Yuka like that. She's your daughter," I hear Yuu say. I run into the bathroom and lock the door.

"What happened to Kioshi?" I look at my teddy bear, Red. I hear banging on the door.

"Yuka, get your ass out here!" I've had enough of this! I run out the door, but I could feel Mom grab my shirt collar from behind and yank me towards her. I can see Yuu left the window.

"What the hell is with you all of a sudden?!" she screams in my ear.

"You slap me, you yell, my friend died, what else do you want?!" SLAP!!

"Shut your mouth! And if you runaway to Daddy, you'll get in trouble, and so will Kage!" I know that. Dad lost my custody, so I'm only allowed to see him on Father's Day. Then I'm with Mom for the rest of the 364 days of the freaking year. I smack her hand away and run to the living room, where the phone is. I need to call Dad.

"Where the hell are you goin'?!"

"The living room!" I grab the phone and dial his number. As long I hear his voice, I'll feel better. No answer. I don't hear anything! I look at the cord. It's cut. Damn.

"Your bastard father isn't gonna save you this time around!" Mom yells. I hate her! I run outside and sit on the lawn. I'll just wait here, crying and thinking.

What's wrong with me? I've had bad luck throughout my whole life. When I was five, I burned myself. When I was seven, I got in a bike accident. When I was eight, Dad divorced Mom, leaving her angry at me all the time. Now at ten, Kioshi, the outcast in school and one of my two friends, died. I don't even know _how _he died! I should've listened to Yuu.

"Yuka, can you please come in?" Mom asks in a sweet voice. Ughh. She knows she'll get turned in for child abuse if she screams at me. I look at my neighbor's house. Mrs. Ishizeki is there, talking to someone on her phone.

"No thanks!" I yell, a bit annoyed. Mrs. Ishizeki glances at me and talks again. What's up with her? That's when I felt hands grab my hair and start to drag me away.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I yell, obviously getting hurt. Someone save me.

"Aiki, put that child down!" Both of us, Mom and me, look over at Mrs. Ishizeki. Her hands are at her hips and she's glaring at Mom.

"Kasumi, stay outta this! Yuka isn't _your _child, is she?" I stare at her, and then my gaze goes back to Mrs. Ishizeki.

"I treat her as my own! Now unhand her!" What's up with her?

"Kasumi, is something the matter?" I look across the street and see Danny. He's the only American in my neighborhood.

"Dan, make Aiki let Yuka go!" she demands. Danny shrugs and runs over to us. He tries to pry Mom's hands off my black hair, but she refuses.

"This is my Goddamn child, and I'll treat her any way I want to!" she snaps at Danny.

"Oh yeah?" Then, I think everyone in the neighborhood heard sirens. Mom looks down the street, as did I. Police cars, ambulances, fire trucks. I stare at Mrs. Ishizeki. Did she call the police?

Mom runs into the house, letting me go. I rub my head. It hurts. Three police cars stop right in front of the Ishizekis house, and five officers step out, guns in hand. Dan was helping me stand when they came walking towards Mrs. Ishizeki.

"Ma'am, you called us, saying there was a child being abused?" one asks, a little tired.

"Yes, and she's in that house!" she says irritabley, pointing at my house. They all nod and run to us.

"FREEZE!!" they yell, aiming at Dan. I step in front of him.

"No, he's a neighbor!" I yell. "Mom's in there." They run to the door and break it down. "It was open."

"FREEZE!!" we all heard them yell. Dan holds me tightly. Mr. Ishizeki runs over to me and hands me a phone.

"Call your father. He'll wanna know." I nod, still wondering why she helped. I dial Dad's number and his answering machine picks up.

_"I'm not here, or I'm sleeping. So, leave a message. OK, Yuka?"_

"Dad, it's Yuka. CALL ME BACK AT THIS NUMBER!!" I hang up then. Then like magic, it rings. I hand to to Mr. Ishizeki and he answers.

"Yes? ... She's right here." He hand the phone to me.

"Dad?"

"Yuka?! What's wrong?!"

"You kinda need to come back to the house. You'll know then."

"What happened?"

"I can't explain..." I choke up. "I can't explain things now. JUST GET OVER HERE!!"

"OK, I'll be right there!" Click.

"I love you too." And I hung up.

* * *

JJ: Huh. Child abuse.

DT: Shuddup JJ!

JJ: Well! Be lucky you're staying here and using _my _comps.

DT: :P Whatev.

JJ: 'Whatev'.

DT: ... OK, this was the first chapter, kind of like a prolouge.

JJ: So no Fox?

DT: Yep.

JJ: No Hiei?! :D

DT: He'll be in the next chapter, and dammit, I gave out a spoiler.

JJ: Damn. I hate Hiei.

DT: HE'S THE HOTTEST GUY IN YYH!!

JJ: Oh Zeus, I made friends with a Mary-Sue! DX

DT: Whatev! Later.


	3. A Man

**Yuka's POV**

Hey, remember me? If not, I'm Yuka Izumi. I have to go to court tomorrow. Why? Because my mom abused me. Dad says that he'll do everything and anything to try to gain my custody again. I hope he does.

"Yuka." I look at the window. I'm in a foster home. For now, at least. My friend, Yuu, is at the window.

"Hey Yuu." I walk over to the window. "How'd you find me?"

"I asked your dad, and he told me where you were for the night," she replies. She's sitting on the windowsill.

"I wish I wasn't here." Yuu hugs me.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, Yuu?"

"Where's my best friend? I swear I saw her a few seconds ago. She's an optimistic person, not a pessimist." I laugh. She knows how to cheer me up.

"She's right here." The door opens slightly, and it's Haruka, the foster parent.

"Yuka? Who's this?" She stares at Yuu, and Yuu extends a hand as she jumps down from the windowsill into my room.

"I'm Yuu," she said in her polite voice.

"Yuu-?"

"Yuu Kobayashi, Yuka's best friend." I smile at her, and she returns it with her winning smile.

"Ohh, it's nice to meet you." Haruka is a nice woman. She reminds me of Mom before the divorce. I looked out the window, and did a double take. Yuu and Haruka keep talking, but I keep staring out there.

"Yuka, I'm going shopping. So you think you and your friend can take care of- Haruka, I can take care of baby Ashkii," I assure her. She smiles.

"Thank you. Bye!" And she leaves. I look out the window again. I can see a boy out there, in a tree. He keeps staring at me, or glaring. It's hard to tell.

"Yuu, did you bring someone along with you?" I ask, a bit nervous. She shakes her head and stares at me curiously.

"Why?"

"No reason." I glance at her and look back at the tree, but he's gone. Must be my imagination gone wild again. "Hey Yuu?"

"Yeah Yuka?"

"Can you explain to me how Kioshi died? Again?" She stares at me, a little confused and a little frustrated.

"You weren't listening again, weren't you?"

"Nope." I leave the room, Yuu following. "I'm gonna get the baby." She nods and stands in the hallway. I should explain this house. I was placed here yesterday, and I was sad and stubborn to do so.

Haruka wasn't aware that a new kid was coming, so I was a surprise. I thought she'll be mad, but she really is nice. She never got to have kids of her own, to some illness or something, so she adopts. She used to have five kids, but two of them moved out, and the other two got placed in different homes.

"Hurry up, Slowpoke!" Yuu yells at me, a bit annoyed. I pick up Ashkii, the baby girl and the fifth child Haruka adopted, and leave. Ashkii is a beautiful baby. Haruka says she's nine months old. She's so adorable! She has black, short (of course) hair, her eyes are a perfect golden color, and she's always wearing these cute outfits!

"Oh my gosh! This is such a cute baby!" Yuu coos, smiling at Ashkii. We go back into my room and sit on the small bed. I look out the window again, to see if that boy was there, and he was.

"Yuu, who's that?" I ask quietly, pointing to him. She glances over at the tree, and stares at him.

"Hello!" she said, waving. I could hear him scoff. I smack Yuu's hand down and look at the tree.

"Why are you here?" I ask him. I give Ashkii to Yuu and glare at him.

"I can be here if I want to," was his response.

"I can call the police on you if you don't leave."

"Hn." And he was gone. In a flash.

"Do you know him?" Yuu asks me.

"No, and I don't intend to." I close the window and go back to playing with Ashkii. "So, how'd Kioshi... pass?" Yuu sighs sadly.

"He was... He kinda... Uhh..."

"You're making no sense."

"OK, Mr. S said that he was coming home from Space Camp." I know Kioshi loves Space Camp. That's why he was absent at school for two weeks, so he could attend. But _what happened?_

"And Kioshi's uncle was driving him home from the airport." Uh-huh. BUT WHAT HAPPENED?!

"And then they stopped at a red light, like drivers are supposed to do."

"Yuu, cut to the chase. What happened?"

"They got in an accident."

"What kind?"

"Car accident, obviously. The other car's, from behind them, brakes went out and..." They got hit. "Kioshi wasn't wearing his seatbelt. Only his uncle survived. The other driver didn't make it, either." Ashkii looks at me with her golden, curious eyes. I could feel Yuu's hand rub my cheeks lightly.

"You're crying." I am? I wipe my face, and sure enough, my cheeks were damp. I hold Ashkii and rock her to sleep. Yuu said she was going home, so I bid her farewell. I watched her leave as I reclosed the window and sat on my bed. I hope Haruka comes home soon.

**The next day...**

I'm wearing my best clothes. A black and silver dress with white flip-flops. My hair is down, like always, and I'm sitting in the backseat. Ashkii is with a babysitter, so Haruka can drive me to court.

"I'll walk you in," Haruka tells me, helping me out of the car. I look around the treetops. I see that boy again. He stares at me, with curious crimson eyes. I can see what he's wearing. He has a black cloak thing, a bandana over his forehead, his arm is bandaged up, and he has weird hair. It's black, gravity-defying, and it has some white and blue. Lucky! I wish I could do something like that to my hair!

"Yuka! Haruka!" I look at the door and Dad's there. Haruka hands me to him and leaves, hugging me.

"You'll always have a place with me," she whispers. I can sense somehow that she's trying to hold back tears.

"Don't cry. Smile for me." She smiles sadly and leaves. Dad stares at me.

"You look ravishing." What the hell does that mean?

"Thank you. And you look handsome." He chuckles and walks me inside. I see my Auntie Ume talking to a man, and Mom with police officers at her side. I gulp as Dad and I walk into the courtroom.

* * *

JJ: Seriously, when the hell are you goin' home?

DT: You know damn well my computer is broken!

JJ: THEN FIX IT!!

DT: I don't know how to fix a computer.

JJ: - Because you're lazy.

DT: Ooooh...

JJ: Anyway, I guess that was good. I mean, Hiei was barely in the chapter and he didn't even mention his name, which is awesome! :D

DT: Wait'll the-

JJ: SPOIL IT FOR ME!!

DT: Sorry... OK, did ya'll like?

JJ: They hated it. They're all wondering, 'When the hell is Kurama coming in? I need my kitsune'!

DT: Shuddup! OK, see ya'll next time.

JJ: Hopefully at her house. Bye!


	4. Oh No

**Yuka's POV**

"Yuka Izumi, can you please come up here?" I look at the judge nervously before forcing myself to walk to the chair next to him. Dad was sitting next to me when we first entered the courtroom, as well as Auntie Ume and the man, Takashi, she was talking to. On the other side of the room, Mom was there and another man.

"So, when did these... hittings start?" Takashi asks me in a serious tone. I gulp loudly. Mom is glaring at me, but since there's police officers in the room, I'm not really worried. I'm just nervous about seeing all these people.

"Whe-when Dad divorced Mom," I reply nervously. Mom is still glaring at me. If looks could kill, I'd have been dead the second I glanced at her.

"Do you know why?" he asks. I shake my head.

"N-n-no." I'm stuttering! Damn it!

"When did your father divorce your mother?" the other man, the one sitting next to my mom, asks.

"Excuse me Toshihiro, but I'm asking the questions," Takashi says to the man, Toshihiro. He's irritated. I can hear it in his voice.

"That's right, Shirasaki. All the questions directed towards Miss Izumi are to be from Takeda until it's your floor. Continue," the judge says. Takashi smiles.

"Thank you. Are you sure you don't know why your mother hits you?" he asks gently. I'm shaking now.

"Uhh... Wh-when she gets mad at me, I always bring up the div-divorce, and then she slaps me across the f-face. She always argues w-with me, an-and I don't know why." I'm still stuttering!

"So, what does she argue to you about?"

"Any-anything. Like two d-days ago when my friend Kioshi died, my other friend Yuu had told me about it. Th-then Mom comes in and y-yells at me and Yuu, even though Yuu didn't do a thing."

"Is there another reason why Kasumi Ishizeki called the police on your mother?" Takashi asks me.

"W-well, I tried to call my dad, but Mom cut the phone cord. So I-I run outside and sit on the grass. Mom tries to get m-me to come back in and..." I choke up.

"And?"

"And I r-refuse. So I kept t-thinking and didn't hear her come up from behind me. She pulls my hair and t-tr-tries to drag me into the house. I already saw Mrs. Ishizeki on the phone and then D-Danny comes out of his house."

"And what happened after that?" I stole a glance from Mom and Dad. Dad is trying to egg me on while Mom is fiddling with something in her coat.

"Mrs. Ishizeki tells D-Danny to tr-try and get Mom's hands off of my hair, and he tries. Only when the police sirens went off was when Mom took her hands o-off of my h-hair." My face is wet. I'm crying.

"Can I ask her something, Takeda?" Toshihiro asks, raising his hand slightly. He nods and sits back down. Toshihiro stands up and walks in front of me.

"Can you tell me if your mother has done anything else to you?" I think.

"W-well, when I was leaving to the living r-room, she yanked the back of my shirt collar."

"Now see, this just sounds like Aiki was trying to get her attention, and Miss Izumi refused to cooperate," Toshihiro tells the judge.

"WHAT?!" Dad, Auntie Ume, Takashi, and I yell in disbelief. Mom smirks.

"I object!" Auntie Ume yells angrily. "My niece has been abused, and I will not have it!"

"Ume, calm down," the judge says. She huffs and sits back down. The judge looks at me.

"Would you say his theory is correct?"

"No! She slaps me across the face, she pulls my hair, she yells at me, she doesn't care if I even _live!_" I shout before bawling. Mom stands up.

"You know, Yuka's right for once." Everyone, including myself and Toshihiro, stare at her.

"About what, Ms?" the judge asks, a bit taken back. Mom pulls out a gun from her coat. That's what she must have been playing with. I feel myself choke up again, this time in fear. What was she going to do?

"That I don't give a damn if she lives." I heard a crack, and I'm now in a dark world.

...

I could see someone in my way.

"Hey! Can you please move?!" I ask angrily. A boy turns around. I gasp. "K-Kioshi?" He waves, a little bored, like always.

"I miss you!" He shrugs. "Can you talk?" He nods. "Can you talk now?"

"Why?" he asks in his somewhat dark voice.

"Kioshi!" We both look forward. I can see a man, someone unfamiliar to me, but someone who Kioshi knows, since he's running away. His short black hair is wavy now.

"W-wait! Kioshi, where am I?" He stops.

"In a place where you're not supposed to be in." And he's gone.

"Well, where the hell is that?" No answer. Of course. That's when I could feel something shake me gently.

"H-huh?" I open my eyes. Dad is hovering over me, crying.

"She's awake!" he cries out happily. He hugged me tightly. Of course, being me, I have no idea what's happening. I'm in a bright room, a hospital room, no doubt. I look around and see Auntie Ume. No Takashi, no judge, no one else but us three.

"W-what happened?" I ask weakly. Dad sighs sadly.

"Ume, can you- Of course, my son." Auntie stands up and takes Dad's place. I try to sit up, but I feel a pain in my stomach, making it extremely difficult and painful.

"No, just lie there," Auntie instructs.

"Seriously, what happened?" I ask her weakly and demandingly. "All I remember is a loud crack, and then... blank."

"Your mother is in jail for life."

"For child abuse?!" No way can that be true. I mean, many other people got it worse than me.

"For attempted murder."

"Who'd she try to kill?" That's when I remember her last words.

_"That I don't give a damn if she lives." _CRACK!!

"You."

"So, where'd she shoot me?" That's obvious, Yuka! You idiot! And I'm talking to myself again!

"Your abdomen."

"Where's that?"

"OK, your stomach area."

"Ohh..." My eyes popped open. "So what's gonna happen to me? Did Dad win?"

"Win what? Your custody?" Auntie asks, cocking her ehad.

"Yes!" Dad looks at me with sad eyes. He lost.

"Honey, I'm sorry. The judge told me that you're to be placed in foster care, or with a relative. That's why Aunt Ume is here." I started crying again.

"B-but why?! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!"

"Your mother- I don't care about her anymore! I've been through two years of hell with her!" I yell, frustrated. I cut off Auntie, but I can't stand it anymore!

"When Mom won you're custody, I was only allowed to see you on Father's Day," Dad says, looking towards the ground. "So when I saw you two days ago, I broke the law and either had to pay a fine, or to go to jail. I chose to pay."

"B-but- Let's go Kage. Dear, I'll see you tomorrow," Auntie says, wiping my tears from my face, only to be replaced with fresh tears. I watched them leave, Dad's head was hanging, and Auntie was trying to console him. I sigh shakily before looking out the window. I almost screamed. That boy with the weird hair was sitting in that tree. I think fainted after that.

* * *

JJ: OK, where's Fox? I'm starting to get the idea that you're making a HieiOC story, T.

DT: Well, Hiei is Kurama's best friend, so I thought, why not make Hiei the stalker?

JJ: THAT SOUNDS LIKE A HIEI/OC, DAMN IT!!

DT: Shut up.

JJ: And another thing, how could someone shoot a ten year old girl like Yuka, and be dumb enough to do it in a courtroom?!

DT: Shuddup JJ...

JJ: And people, T says to review. T, I hope your comps gets fixed soon. I'm tired of sleeping at night, knowing a friend is sleeping on the ground.

DT: Maybe you should let me sleep on the couch?

JJ: Pfft. Fuck that. OK, see ya!

DT: Yep, bye!


	5. Run In

**Five years later, Yuka's age; 15**

**Yuka's POV**

"So I'm starting school Wednesday?"

"Exactly!" I look at Auntie Ume. She smiles. We've moved to this town, since Auntie's job tranferred here. I have to start a new school, during the middle of the school year! (sigh) I walk up the stairs with some boxes. I know these are my boxes, since I marked them. I groan as I sit on the ground. My bed isn't up here, but I don't care.

"Yuka, you think you could help me with the kitchen stuff?" Auntie asks.

"One sec!" I sit up and run out of my soon-to-be room. I'm in the kitchen, staring at Auntie. She's taking stuff out of the boxes, always sighing exasperately when the wrong things come out of it.

"Hey Auntie, I'll get the right boxes. Those two are your stuff, and those other three boxes are for the bathroom." She giggles.

"I should just let you unpack everything!" Like she'd ever do that. I get the kitchen things and give on box to Auntie. "Yuka, sweetie, you can just go unpack your things for your room. I just needed the boxes." I shrug and leave.

"I'll call you when I need help," she tells me.

"OK!" I run into my room and sit on the floor again. I unpack things at snail's pace, sighing.

"Hmm?" I unpack Red! I hug him. I haven't seen him since... That day... I put him in my lap and unpack more things, feeling a stabbing pain on my scar. I lift up my shirt slightly and look at it, the scar where I got shot.

_"I don't give a damn if she lives."_

_"I don't give a damn if she lives." _That echoes in my head. I'm not allowed to see her ever again, as well as Dad. Not because he's not allowed to see me, but because he can't. I miss him.

_"Hn." _Oh damn it! That boy! With the cool hair. Huh. I want to strangle him now. I don't even want to why.

"Yuka!"

"I'm comin'!" I run out of my room and fly down the stairs.

"I need to go grocery shopping. Wanna tag along?"

"Tch. I'm unpacking my things. You go ahead." She cocks her head and gives me the sad puppy dog eyes. I hate that look. Why? Because I fall for it everytime! I groan.

"Fine, but because you made me see my weakness." She smiles big and hugs me.

"To the store!"

"Question." She stops and stares at me.

"Yes?"

"Where's the store?" She has hopeful eyes.

"Who knows?! It's gonna be an adventure finding it!" I love her for that. It's strange to know my plum blossom(1) auntie is related to my mom.

...

"Are we there yet?" I ask for the millionth time. Auntie Ume groans.

"I don't know." She finally screeches to a stop. "Here's a store." I look at the store and shrug. I get out of the car, as well as Auntie.

"Let's go!" she said confidently, charging into the store. I follow her. "So what's for supper tonight?" Auntie asks, looking around the aisles as she steers the cart. I shrug.

"Whatever you want." Uh oh! Nature calls! "Auntie, can I go to the bathroom?" I ask frantically.

"Yes. Hurry up!" she says, pointing to the restrooms. I run into the girls' bathroom and go into a stall. I need to go. I relieve myself and walk out of the stall, after flushing, of course. I wash my hands and look around. Just like a store bathroom, clean. (sigh)

"Hawuka, when can I get ice cweam?" Hawuka? Weird name. Wait... Cweam? Cream. Hawuka? Haruka? ... Coincidence! It's just a coinci-

"When I go to the bathroom, Ashkii." Ashkii?! Haruka?! ... Coincidence... I leave the bathroom before anything happens. I look around, wondering where Auntie was. I immediately stop when I see _him!_

"Fox- It's _Shuichi, _Hiei." Hiei? Weirder name... Wait, I remembered why I stopped! It's that stalker with the weird hair! I look at who the stalker's with, and I could _feel _myself heat up. He has a _hot _friend! He has long, red hair, green, green eyes, and a masculine voice. The boy, Hiei, glanced at me, and did a double take. He turned and left.

"Hiei, you could get lost!"

"Shut up, Fox!" Then, the man Hiei called 'Fox' started to laugh as he followed. I push my bangs out of my face by tucking them behind both my ears. I giggled to myself when I finally convinced Auntie to let me grow my hair, and even put lime green streaks in my hair.

_"Arghh! I'll allow it because I always wanted to see you do it!" _Auntie yelled, trying to be frustrated, but was failing.

"Hey." I jump and turn. (sigh)

"Hi Auntie. I was looking for you," I tell her. She was a perverted smirk glued on her face.

"I saw you checking out those two boys," she says in a taunting voice. "And denying won't unconvince me, because you're blushing." Damn it! "Go and talk to them."

"No thank you. I'd like to remain unfamiliar to both of them," I tell her sheepishly. She pokes my cheek.

"Liar!" she says in a sing-songy voice. (groan)

"OK, but I'm too embarrassed to talk to them," I tell her, a bit irritated. She pushes me with the cart towards them. The hot one was reading a magazine while Hiei was just kicking him, trying to leave.

"Bye!" Auntie left, to pay for the stuff she got.

_"I'm so gonna annoy her when we get in the car," _I vow. I start walking, thinking about ways to annoy Auntie when I bump into the stalker.

"Hey, watch it!"

"You watch it, you fucking stalker!" I leave then, almost laughing out loud when the hot one stared at Hiei funny. Hiei glared at me that says, 'You better hope I don't know where you live'! I burst out laughing when I got to Auntie Ume.

"What's so funny?" she asks, that perverted smirk still glued.

"T-the joke they told me," I lied. I kept giggling as we left. Hiei glared at me while his friend stared at me. They were curious. I bumped into a bagger, making him chuckle while Hiei kept sending me death glares. Someone was laughing. I looked and saw a teen with raven hair.

"Geez, what's with the shirt?" he asks. My shirt on the front said, 'I'm not afraid of death! What's it gonna do? Kill me'?

"What's wrong with it?" I ask, a little pissed. He looks at me with a serious look. Auntie stared at me.

"Come on, Yuka." I was about to leave when that boy grabbed my wrist.

"What?!" I ask, annoyed.

"Your name's Yuka. My name's Yusuke." I smack his hand and leave.

"Whatever." When I put the food in the trunk, Auntie gives me a funny look. "Yeah?"

"My niece knows how to get boys." I blush.

"Shusha!" I don't know why I say 'Shusha'. Force of habit, I guess. I look back at the store and see that Hiei, Yusuke, and Cutie are gone. (sigh) I guess it was never meant to be.

* * *

JJ: (1) The name Ume in Japanese means Plum blossom.

DT: Yay! Yuka finally met Kurama!

JJ: No she didn't. She calls him 'the hot one' or 'Cutie'. She doesn't know his name yet!

DT: Way to ruin the moment.

JJ: I know, right?? :D

DT: OK, I can't wait til-

JJ: NO SPOILERS, DAMN IT!!

DT: So, how'd ya'll like it?

JJ: They still hate it. Now they're think, 'Damn it! Yuka hasn't met Kurama yet!' Or for you Mary-Sues, 'DAMN IT!! THAT BIMBO YUKA!! SHE'S GONNA TAKE KURAMA-KUN FROM ME!! I OFFICIALLY HATE THIS STORY!! AND I'M GONNA MAKE A 'I HATE YUKA' CLUB!!'

DT: ARGHH!!

JJ: I like how Yuka called Hiei a fucking stalker. Go Yuka. Whoot.

DT: SHUDDUP JJ!!

JJ: HAH!! YOU OUGHTA KNOW I DON'T LISTEN TO PEOPLE!! AND THAT I HAVE A SHORT ATTENTION SPAN- Oooh! Shiny! :D

DT: ... OK, please review!

JJ: And tell her to go home.

DT: Shuddup.

JJ: Later peeps!


	6. Talking

"So Hiei, who was that?" Hiei glared at his friend.

"No one."

"Really?" He sounded unconvinced.

"I don't know the bitch." Yusuke watched this 'small' arguement and shrugged.

"She seemed to know you." Yusuke cocked his head and stared at Hiei.

"You know that girl?" he asked. Hiei smacked him.

"For Enma's sake, NO!! Kurama, don't say a damn word," Hiei warned. Kurama shrugged.

"OK. So when did you become a 'fucking stalker'?" Yusuke laughed.

"Hiei, you stalked that poor, _human _girl?" he asked before laughing again. Hiei sent him a death glare.

"You just wanna die today, don't you?" he asked, shaking his head. Kurama sighed.

"Seriously Hiei, how does she know you?"

"She doesn't know me! ... I think."

"HIEI'S GOT A CRU-" Hiei held his sword to Yusuke's throat.

"Detective, I will kill you in public if you don't shut the hell up," he said. Kurama made Hiei put his sword away before chaos ensued.

"Besides, I think a girl like Yuka wouldn't want a boy like Hiei," Yusuke said, running away before Hiei could do anything.

"That son of a bitch was smart to run," Hiei told Kurama.

"Hiei, would you like to explain why she called you a stalker?" Kurama asked gently.

"No."

"Too bad. Talk." Hiei was silent, looking at the ground to avoid Kurama's eyes.

"I'll tell you in private..." he muttered, walking away. Kurama followed.

"You know I'm not gonna rest until I know the details, right Hiei?" Kurama asked him in a firm voice.

"Yeah, yeah." They walked out of the store and Hiei finally started to talk.

"I was curious a few years back," he started. Kurama ran up to his side and gave him a curious look. "I heard some human girl talking about a death, so I listened." Kurama sighed.

"Not only are you a stalker, you're also an eavesdropper." Hiei smacked him in the head.

"Would you like to know how that bitch knows me, or not? 'Cause I don't have to tell you." Kurama sighed sadly.

"Continue."

"The human girl saw me staring at her, and her dumb friend tried talking to me. She made her stop and told me to leave."

"She demanded you leave, or she asked you to leave?" Kurama asked.

"She threatened me." Kurama stifled a laugh. "And so, I left. All I wanted to hear was how her little friend died. And I couldn't even hear _that._"

"And she still remembers you?"

"Guess so. Without the green... What are those called again?" Hiei asked Kurama.

"Streaks?"

"Yeah, without the green streaks, I could tell that was the human girl."

"So you like a human-" SMACK!!

"Will you quit saying that?! It's pissing me off!" Kurama laughed.

"Well, you make it sound like you like her!" he said, rubbing his head. He was still grinning. Hiei growled.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"Do not!"

"Do too!" (A/N This continues on for a half-hour. Let's just skip ahead)

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"SHUT UP!!"

"You shut up, you big oaf!" Hiei yelled angrily. A bulky teen was covering his ears and was yelling at the two demons.

"Hiei, please don't yell," Kurama said, giving him an innocent.

"Ahh, hell no. You were also yelling!"

"Please, shut up!" the teen said.

"Kuwabara, you wanna know something?" Hiei sent a look to Kurama that said, 'I know where you live'.

"What?"

"... I forgot?" That came out like a question.

"Whatever. Shorty, why were you yelling at Kurama?"

"Well, you big idiot, if I told you, you would have to have your funeral all planned out," Hiei told him, a bit calm. Kuwabara stepped slowly away from the short demon.

"Kuwabara, I need to talk to Hiei privately," Kurama said. He nodded and left.

"What else must you know about my life?!" Hiei yelled. Kurama sighed.

"I only said that so you wouldn't kill him." He looked at his watch. "Damn, I gotta go, Hiei. See you at Genkai's tonight." And Kurama left.

"That's only if I go." Hiei turned and left in the opposite direction.

...

"Yuka, you almost done unpacking?" Ume asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Almost!" That was a lie. She still had two big boxes left of stuff, she needed to get her bed from the moving truck outside on her driveway, and she had to decorate her room.

"OK!" Silence. Yuka was staring at Red. The green and blue teddy bear had a blank expression.

**Yuka's POV**

OK, I'm staring at my teddy bear Red. The only reason I still have him is because he's the only thing I have left Dad gave me. Geez, I remember when Dad first gave him to me. I was four.

_"Yuka darling! I got you a present!" _Dad said happily. He presented me the teddy bear. _"So what's his name?"_

_"Hmm..." _I thought for a minute. _"Red!" _Dad gave me a funny look before shrugging.

_"OK!" _Mom stared at me that whole day.

_"You named a green and blue teddy bear Red?" _I nodded. _"His kid." _I look through the first box in front of me. Just some pictures of Kioshi and Yuu. I miss them. ARGHH!! I WISH I WAS BACK IN OSAKA!! I MISS YUU!! And Kioshi...

"Yuka!" Auntie calls.

"Need any help?" I ask.

"Yes, with your bed." My bed? Already? (gulp) OK. I run down the stairs, almost tripping. I regain my balance and run outside. Auntie's already out there, helping the two moving guys carry the bed.

"I'll help!" I announce, jumping on top of the bed while they were still carrying it.

"Yuka, get off," Auntie says, grunting.

"Please can I stay up here?" I ask, giving her my innocent eyes. The two guys stare at Auntie and give them cutesy eyes. They want to carry me in while I'm on top of the bed... SWEET!!

"Oh, all right. But because I'm outvoted," she says, walking. I lay on the bed and close my eyes. It's amazing to know how sleepy I am! After that, blank...

...

"Yuka? Yuka? Yuuuuuuuuuuuka?" I open my eyes. I'm in my room. Auntie is hovering over me, looking like Dad when I woke up in the hospital that day. Did she think I died?

"Ohmta hunn," I mutter. OK, what did I say?

"What?" Auntie asks. I sit up slowly.

"You don't know what I said?" She shakes her head. "Pssh. Neither do I." She sighs happily.

"You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping."

"ACK!"

"Wha- You were watching me sleep?" Creepy. Even if she's family!

"I just came up from downstairs." (sigh)

"Geez. Scare me, why don't you?" Auntie laughs lightly.

"You can go back to sleep if you want. I'm gonna be making supper," she tells me. I give her my innocent look again.

"Wake me when supper's done?" She nods and grins. Auntie takes off my shoes before leaving. I WAS STILL WEARING MY CLOTHES?! DAMN IT!! I-I... zzzz...

* * *

JJ: Boooooooooooooooooooooooo-

DT: JJ, shuddup!

JJ: (breathes in deeply) -oooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

DT: JJ, I'm warnin' you-

JJ: (breathes in deeply again) -oooooooooooooooooooo. There. I'm done.

DT: -Talking?

JJ: No. Just from my comment.

DT: OK, what did you not like about it?

JJ: The fact that the short bastard is still here.

DT: Arghh!

JJ: HAHAHAHAHAH!! I shoulda recorded that and put it on YouTube. I'd have titled it, 'HAHA! Look at my friend's face! HAHA!'

DT: One of these days...

JJ: -You'll go home. :p

DT: ... OK, review. I'm gonna calm myself.

JJ: -By going home.

DT: Shut. Up. See ya'll next chapter!

JJ: -At her house.

DT: I'm gonna kill you!


	7. Lying

**Yuka's POV**

Great. Someone's in my way _again. _A boy, I think.

"Can you move? I need to leave!" The boy turns. It's Kioshi. "Damn it, Kioshi! Where am I? Why are you here?" I ask. He cocks his head.

"Me? Why are _you _here?" he asks. His tone isn't dark or lonely, like it usually is. It's... calm. Creepy!

"Where is here?"

"Here."

"No shit, Kio! I wanna know _exactly _where." He growls, and I laugh. 'Kio' was a nickname Yuu and I gave him. I think that's when we became friends.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Kio!"

"OK Kioshi. Seriously though. Where am I?" I look around. It looks familiar, even though I have no idea where I am.

"A place." No duh. I'm just gonna give up. I scream when I feel arms hugging me. Kioshi looks at me, and then the guy behind me.

"I'd better go. I'll tell Dad you said 'Hi'," Kioshi says, leaving. Dad? ... I turn around and nearly scream again. It's Cutie! (A/N AKA, Kurama)

"What are you doing here?" I ask. He lets go and leaves. He looks like an angel... And what the hell did Kio mean by 'Dad'? My dad, or his? Wait... He called his dad 'Father' and my dad 'Dad'... WAIT!!

"Yuka? Supper's ready." I sit up instantly. That was a weird dream.

"Auntie, I'll be down in a minute," I assure her. She nods and leaves. I stand up, a bit wobbly, and look out my window.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!" WHAT THE HELL?! IT'S THAT STALKER!! Hiei, I think his name was. HE'S IN THAT TREE ACROSS FROM MY ROOM!!

"Yuka, is something wrong?!"

"When I was little, I told you that I would call the cops on you!" I tell him when I opened my window, ignoring Auntie. He cocks his head slightly and scowls.

"Damn it, it _is _you." He stands up and leaves. Auntie comes in then.

"Yuka, what happened? Are you OK? Do you need anything?" What I need is for that short bastard to leave me the hell alone! "Yuka, you're shaking!" I am? Sure enough, my arm is practically clicking!

"Au-Auntie, I-I'm fine..." I trail off. What is it with him stalking me?! He's scaring me now.

"Are you sure? You're shaking and sweating." I'm sweating? I wipe my forehead. Damn it. I broke out in a cold sweat.

"I-I j-just n-na-need to calm down, A-Auntie... And t-to wash my f-face in c-co-cold wa-water," I tell her, stuttering. She leads me into the bathroom, and I turn the cold water faucet on, my hand shaking as I did so.

"Wait! Don't- OWW!!" I grab a towel and wipe my face vigorously. I'm taking short, choppy breaths.

"The plumber is coming tomorrow to fix the sinks," she tells me. "So you'll need to turn the hot water faucet on to get cold water." Woulda been nice to know _before _my face is burning. Geez, it felt like Mom slapped me across the face. Mom... I splash my face with the ice water.

"This feels better," I say, this time without stuttering. Auntie sighs, and then she puts her hands on her hips.

"What happened? Why'd you scream?" I needed to lie on the spot, and first off, I HATE LYING!! Especially to someone like Auntie. Second, she knows when someone's lying. And third, I don't know what to say.

"I thought I saw someone outside, in the tree," I tell her. Well, it is true.

"Was there someone there?" Was there?

"I... really have no clue. It scared me, but I didn't see the person again after blinking." Damn it... A lie.

"OK, would you like to lie down again?" Lie? LIE?! ... Ohh, she means to go back to sleep. THE LIE IS ALREADY EATING ME ALIVE!!

"Uhh, I wanna eat." She laughed.

"Just like your uncle. Always wanting to eat." I laugh too. At least I'm feeling better. But the lying will scar me, just like the scar on my stomach. She leads me down the steps carefully and sits me down at the table, which she must've got in the house while I was asleep. I smelled something. Something that will always make my mouth water... POTATO CHIPS CRUSHED INTO RAMEN!!(1) YUM!!

"I thought you'd want your favorite Osaka-style ramen with potato chips," Auntie says.

"Heck yes! I love it!" She puts a plate in front of me and I start to eat it. Mmm... I love it. Auntie keeps staring at me, looking a little disgusted.

"You eat like your uncle," she commented, shaking her head. Hah! Uncle Tsuyoshi(2). My favorite uncle. He's up there now, with Kioshi and Dad.

"It's good, Auntie!" I exclaim, slurping up some of the noodles. "Mmm..." She laughs.

"That just tells me that it's cook through all the way." I nod.

"That too." I eat some more, but I'm a little nervous to go back upstairs. I mean, that crazy stalker might be up there, and he might watch me sleep! CREEPY!!

"So, when do I get my school uniform?" I ask Auntie. She shrugs.

"I'll call the school, and ask. I can't wait to see you strut your stuff at school!" I nearly choke. Did she seriously say what I think she said?

"Are you gonna watch me while I'm at school?" I ask quietly, drinking some water. She laughs.

"Of course not! ... Just the first few days." I look down at the ground, embarrassed. Whether she's lying or not, that's both creepy and embarrassing. "Ahh, I'm just screwin' with you, Yuka. You know I start working tomorrow anyway." I nod.

"And I know; Wash the dishes tomorrow before you come home from work." She grins.

"Exactly, my little niece. My only niece, I should say." I smile, but feel a little bad for Auntie. She never could have kids, just like Haruka. And the day Uncle died... She just... collapsed. She thought she couldn't live without him. I'm probably the closest thing to Uncle she'll ever have.

"Thanks for supper, Auntie!" I thank her before putting my plate in the sink. I'll have to remember that I need to use the cold faucet for hot water, and vice versa. I kiss Auntie on the cheek and run up the stairs. I'm so tired again. I go in my room and close my window, making sure it was locked and the curtains Auntie unpacked are closed.

I jump on my bed, not even bothering to take off my clothes. But that dream was weird. I mean, Kioshi always thought of my dad as his, mainly because, and I don't mean to boast, but Dad was a lot better than Mr. Sato.

Mr. Sato was always strict, even to his family. He was always telling me, Yuu, and Kioshi what and what not to do. He always told Mrs. Sato when she should get back from the store, if she left alone.

When I was seven, I remembered Kioshi's cousins, aunts, and uncle on his dad's side came over. Mr. Sato was barking orders at them, like, 'NO!! No eating potato chips on the couch!' or, 'No, you can't make dinner tonight,' or this one, 'Yuka, go home! This isn't your family!' ... Ouch.

But Dad was always nice. When Kioshi came over one of the time's Mr. and Mrs. Sato went overseas for a vacation, without Kioshi, he told me, 'I wish your dad was my dad.' Dad told him that day that he can call him 'Dad.' I didn't mind. I thought it was cool! Yuu was also allowed to call Dad 'Dad.' But that was it. Why? Because Yuu and Kioshi were my only friends.

"Yuka!"

"Yeah Auntie?"

"Are you OK?" I love how Auntie is. She was everything and more than Mom before the divorce. I yawn and stretch out my body. I cover myself with a blanket and... zzzz...

* * *

JJ: Wow... This raises so many Qs that I don't even know where to begin.

DT: Please don't ask then.

JJ: Then please, wait no... GO HOME!! I miss my laptop. ¬¬

DT: Hey, my computer should be fixed any day now.

JJ: I hope tomorrow. Oh.

DT: (1) - JJ may be young, but she knows how to cook. I spent the night yet again, and last night's supper was GREAT!! Potato chips crushed in ramen was probably the best food I've ever had.

JJ: Hah!  
(2) - Tsuyoshi in Japan means 'strong.'

DT: Please review!

JJ: And please tell her to go home! I miss my comps, and I need to update _T._

DT: :P But please review!

JJ: Review whore. Bye!


	8. Supper

**Kurama's POV**

OK, where the hell is Hiei? I usually don't swear, but everyone doesn't want to eat until he shows up. If he doesn't show up, everyone's screwed. If he shows up late, Yusuke and Kuwabara will yell at him, and chaos will ensue.

"Kurama, where the hell is that friend of yours?!" Kuwabara yells angrily. I merely shrug. And this is one of the things I hate about Hiei. All the things he does, I get the blame for it.

"Goddamn him!" Yusuke yelled, frustrated.

"Yusuke, there's no need for harsh language," I tell him.

"No need?! Hiei's always either shows up late, or he never shows up!" he snaps at me. (sigh)

"Yusuke, how is that surprising to you?" Botan asks, a little angry herself.

"I..." He trailed off, deep in thought. "I don't know... But, he could at the very least _tell _someone he wasn't gonna show up!"

"Hiei wouldn't just come out like that!" Kuwabara says, smacking his forehead.

"You big oaf, would you like to repeat that for me? I couldn't catch the whole thing." Everyone look towards the doorway. Hiei's standing there, looking bored like always. Yusuke gritted his teeth.

"Hiei, what the fuck?! You coulda said that you were goin' to be late!" he yells, glaring at him.

"Hey Detective, how does that shock you? Whenever I come here, I'm always late." Yusuke growled.

"Yusuke, calm down. Hiei, please don't start a fight," I tell the two. I could sense that a fight will start if someone doesn't stop the arguement.

"You don't tell me- Yusuke, shut up!" Everyone, even Hiei, turn to my attention. I never snap like that, but this is just pissing me off. I'm embarrassed, so I look towards the ground.

"Whoa..." Yusuke sits down quietly, and avoids eye contact with everyone but Kuwabara. Hiei raises his eyebrow, still staring at me. He finally shrugs and sits next to me.

"Where's my friend? I can't find him," Hiei whispers to me. I elbow him.

"Shut up, Hiei." He smacks my arm.

"Mmm! Yukina, this is really good!" Botan says, breaking the silence. Yukina smiles.

"Thank you, Botan." That's when everyone but me and Hiei start talking. All you could hear throughout the whole temple is 'Wusp, wusp, wusp...'

"So, how's Koenma?" Yukina asked Botan. She grins.

"He's fine. And Yusuke, how's it like at Atsuko's?"

"Biffle rosff..." he muttered, not looking at her.

"Biffle rosff?" she repeated confusingly.

"It sucks." (A/N Ok, how did 'biffle rosff' become 'it sucks'?)

"OK... Kurama, how's Shiori?" Kuwabara asks me. I turn to him.

"She's fine," I reply.

"And how about Jr?" (sigh) 'Jr.' is Shuichi. My human name is also Shuichi, so Kuwabara and the others excluding Hiei call Shuichi 'Jr.'

"He's also fine."

"And his old man?" (sigh)

"Fine."

"Is that all you're programmed to say, Fox? 'Fine'?" Genkai asks me, a bit annoyed.

"OK, really fine." I glance at Hiei, and see he's not even eating. I see this as an opportunity to tell them about that strange girl.

"Hey, did I tell you guys about Hiei and my shopping trip?" I ask everyone. From the corner of my eye, Hiei sits up straighter, and is glaring at me.

_"You wouldn't."_

_"Oh, I would."_

"No! What was it like for Shorty?" Yusuke asks gleefully, actually looking me in the eye. He's grinning, hoping to know anything that might embarrass Hiei.

_"I'm gonna murder you..."_

_"That's a chance I'm willing to take."_

_"Fox bastard..."_

"Well, it was good. He behaved, right before Yusuke came into the store," I say, pointing to Yusuke.

"What happened?" Botan asks, a little curious.

"Yeah Kurama! Tell us!"

_"I'll murder Shiori."_

_"Like hell you will."_

_"Why?"_

_"This is payback for making all of us wait for you... AGAIN!!"_

"A girl, about my age, bumped into Hiei- Oh, he got pissed, and told her off, making her run away and cry?" Yusuke asks, uninterested suddenly.

"Actually, that's the weird part. She- OK, I'm leaving." Hiei tried to leave, but I grabbed his cloak and yanked him down to sit next to me.

"As I was saying, she called Hiei a name. Oh, what was it?" I ask, pretending to think. Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying hard not to laugh, Botan was giggling, Yukina had the word 'Curious' all over her face, and Genkai even looked interested.

"I remember now! She called him- Short." Hiei cut in, pushing me to the ground.

"Let the fox tell us, Hiei!" Genkai yelled at him, a bit irritated.

"No... I think it was 'Fucking stalker'." Everyone but Yukina and Genkai busted out laughing. Genkai smirked, and Yukina was probably wondering what 'Stalker' meant. Hiei kicked me.

"Nice goin'!" I sit up.

"I know, right?"

"Hiei, y-you became a stalker?!" Yusuke asked, pointing at him and laughing. Kuwabara was laughing too hard to say a thing.

"Nooo..."

"Then why would a girl yell out 'Fucking stalker' in public, if she didn't know who you were?!" Kuwabara managed to gasp out before laughing.

"She shouldn't know my name!" Hiei snaps.

"Then how could she recognize you?!" Botan asked, giggling.

"No clue, Ferry Girl." He sat down, glaring at me. I was trying to hide my smile, and I knew I was failing.

"She musta saw you somehow, while you were stalking her," Genkai says, crossing her arms. If Hiei didn't know Genkai, he'd snap at her. He remained silent, but needed to take his anger out on something. He kicked me again, and this time I busted out laughing. Hiei's eyes widened, and he slowly backed away from me.

"What are you laughing at, Fox?" he asks me.

"HAHAHAHAH!! I'm laughing at the pain!" I respond. Everyone but Yukina and Genkai keep laughing. Hiei stood up and kicked my head before leaving.

"E-Enma! Is this true, Kurama?" Botan asks me, grinning. I nod.

"Yusuke, you ran into that girl before you meeting Hiei and I," I remind Yusuke. He cocks his head.

"I did?" I have to explain what she looked like.

"A girl with black hair and lime green streaks?" He thinks. "A funny T-shirt- Ohh! That read 'I'm not afraid of death! What's it gonna do? Kill me'?" he asks, cutting me off.

"Yeah."

"Ohh, Yuka!" That's her name? Pretty name. "She smacked my hand away!" Yusuke cries out.

"Maybe because you yanked her wrist so you could talk to her?" I say. I saw everything. He was laughing at her T-shirt, he was talking to her, and she smacked his hand away from her wrist and left.

"You saw that?!" he asked, raising his voice in disbelief.

"Yusuke, I saw you walking in the store. I just stared at you until you finally came to talk to me and Hiei." Kuwabara stared at me.

"Is that what you and Shorty were talking about privately?" he asks. I nod and stand up.

"I should go back home," I tell everyone. They nod and watch me leave. I can feel their gaze on my back before hearing them talking again. That's when I also felt like someone was watching me.

_"Hiei?"_

_"I'm watching you." _I grin.

_"Stalker..."_

_"SHUT UP!!" _I run home now, still knowing Hiei was more likely glaring at me. I run inside my home and greet my human mother, Shiori. I also tell her that I'm going straight to bed. Jr. was in the kitchen, drinking water. I tell him 'Good night', and run to my room. After I change into pajamas, I slip into bed and fall asleep, thinking about that girl...

* * *

JJ: (insert dramatic music here) Oh Zeus!

DT: So the kitsune is finally-

JJ: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! I love how everyone laughed at Hiei. He got burned good!

DT: You hate him that much?

JJ: Seriously, if I owned YYH, I would make Hiei the idiotic one.

DT: ... OK, as I was saying-

JJ: As if Hiei isn't already idiotic.

DT: ... KURAMA FINALLY KNOWS YUKA'S NAME!!

JJ: (in a sarcastic voice) Oh yeah. Kurama didn't know Yuka's name was Yuka. He thought it was Bob.

DT: Way to kill the mood!

JJ: Well, I wish you would go home. I have to do the dishes with you around! DX

DT: ... OK, please review, and JJ, don't call me a review whore!

JJ: Fine! ... (mutters) Review whore...


	9. A Dream

**Kurama's POV**

"You're so lucky I can't kill you, Fox. So, very lucky." Hiei kept repeating this over and over. He was sitting on my windowsill, and I was sitting on my bed cross legged. I was wearing only shorts. My torso was showing, but I didn't really care. It was _burning hot _outside today!

"I know I'm lucky, Hiei. I know I'm so, very lucky." I smirk as he growls from my mocking him.

"Anyway, did you stalk Yuka?" He smacks me in the head.

"Fuck you, Fox!" I stifle my laughter and grab a shirt. I put it on, and leave the room.

"Wait for me outside, Hiei," I tell him.

"Yes master." He jumps down from the window as I walk out the door.

"Hello Mother," I greet, waving. She looks at me and smiles before sipping her coffee. I leave the house, to be greeted by Hiei.

"I wanna kill you."

"I know. Let's go to Genkai's and see Yukina."

"Hn." I grin and we both leave to the temple. I was just thinking about that girl, Yuka...

**Yuka's POV**

Arghh... I'm tired. I'm hungry. And I'm hungry, damn it! And I'm hungry. Wait, how many times have I said that? ... I don't even give a crap anymore. I yawn and sit up. This place is so unfamiliar to me. And I'm hungry! I get up and walk groggily down the stairs.

"Auntie?" I call out. No answer. I look in the kitchen and see a note on the kitchen table. I grab it and read it.

_Yuka,_

_I had to work earlier than I expected to, so I'll be gone until noon-ish. Hopefully, you'll survive without me. _:P _So, I love you!_

_Auntie Ume_

_PS_

_There's cereal in the cupboards now, and milk in the fridge. Make yourself breakfast, and I'm sorry I'm not home. Bye._

Well... Shit. I'm alone in this house for... a long time. I have no friends in this town, that fucking stalker might be in that tree across my bedroom, and I'm hungry! I open one of the cupboards and take out some random cereal box.

"Mmm... I'm tired..." I almost fell asleep while pouring out the cereal. I just take my cereal dry, so I go into the living room and plop on the couch. I might as well just think.

"I'm bored already..." I keep eating the dry cereal until I can't feel anymore... whatever the hell I was eating cereal in the bowl. I put the bowl on the counter and I walk up the stairs. It's such a nice day out, but I want to sleep in. I slip back into the bed and close my eyes...

"Oh God, I'm up already? Damn..." I look around. There's Kioshi, Uncle Tsuyoshi, and Dad... Dad? Uncle? KIOSHI?! ... Oh my God, I'm dreaming again.

"Hi Dad!" I call out. He turns and smiles. Uncle stares at me, and his eyes go wide. Dad looks at me funny and steps away slowly. Kioshi just stares at me.

"What?" Dad and Uncle leave, but Kio remains. "What happened?"

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"BOYFRIEND?!" I turn around and see my angel. He stares at me, curiously.

"Well?" Kio sounds... calm... and that's really creepy.

"Uhh..." I mouth to the angel, 'What's you name?'

"You don't know his name?" Kio asks, in disbelief. He sighs. "Well, you always did like people you never knew." I growl at him.

"Shut up Kio, you ass!"

"Don't call me Kio! IT'S KIOSHI, DAMN IT!"

"Kio."

"Kioshi!"

"Kio."

"Kioshi!" I love aggravating him, even if this is a dream.

"Kioshi."

"Kio! ... Oh, damn you, Yuka." I laugh out loud before feeling something shaking me. "I gotta go, Yuka. See ya later." And he was gone.

"Yuka?" I open my eyes. Auntie's standing there.

"Hi Auntie," I greet. "Is is already noon?" She chuckles lightly.

"Good evening."

"WHAT?!" I keep sleeping for what seems to be a few minutes, but is actually _hours!_

"It's true. Supper's ready, so come on down whenever." Auntie kisses my forehead and walks out of my room.

"Geez." I sit up slowly and look out my window. I sigh with relief when I don't see that stalker. He's so creepy! I decide to take a quick shower to freshen up for supper. I turn on the hot and cold faucets and jump in after stripping my clothes off.

"Yuka, are you OK?" Auntie asks from behind the door. I turn the faucets so they're off before responding.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Auntie! I just needed to take a quickie!" 'Quickie' is what Auntie and I call a really fast shower. I dry myself off with my sky blue towel and run into my room. I grab a random set of clothes, PJ bottoms and a tanktop, and leave.

Supper was a little quiet.

"So... How was your day?" I ask Auntie, breaking the ice. She shrugs.

"It was fine. How about you?"

"Tiring." She laughs.

"What did you do?" she asks, taking a small bite from the egg rolls she made.

"Nuffing," I answer, stuffing my face. Auntie groans in disgust.

"Chew, then swallow please." I shrug and swallow.

"Nothing. I fell asleep after breakfast, and then you woke me up."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. A tireless sleep?" I sigh and nod, taking another egg roll. More silence. "So no dreams while you were asleep?"

"Huh?" I herk my head up. I forgot to tell her about those weird dreams I'm having with Kio!

"No dreaming?" Should I lie? ... AHHHHHHHH!!

"I dream." Don't ask what!

"Ohh. That's probably why I can never wake you up with my voice."

"You have no idea..." I mumble.

"Huh?"

"Nuffing!"

"Chew." I chewed. "Swallow." I swallowed.

"Nothing."

* * *

DT: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! And sorry I haven't updated. I had to fork over JJ's laptop so she could update her stories.

JJ: Damn straight! DX Oh, you know you got questions from a reviewer, Darkside5454? Right? Right? Righ-

DT: YES, DAMN IT!!

JJ: ... Right?

DT: Grr...

JJ: 'Grr...' doesn't answer my question. Or his/her question.

DT: OK, fine.

JJ: I can answer the Hiei-Hating one, since that be my question.  
Kuwabara's a good character! But to most eyes (who are Hiei fans), Kuwabara's just the whole idiot of the show. I mean, sure he's not the smartest, but that doesn't mean he's the worst! And, what's with the lies Hiei tells? Sure, he promised Shigure not to tell Yukina his secret, but Shigure's dead! What the hell's he gonna, haunt Hiei until Hiei dies?!

DT: OK, that's enough! I think we get it!

JJ: I still haven't got my point acr-

DT: GRRR!!

JJ: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! YOU SOUND LIKE MY LAWNMOWER!! XD

DT: ... Damn it.

JJ: And the other one, the Kurama OOC thing... It was her failed attempt at humor.

DT: I'm gonna have to agree.

JJ: How it failed? First off, it was way OOC. And second, T tried to put humor in an angsty/romantic story, damn it! That's main mistake!

DT: ...

JJ: Exactly! You aren't even funny. ¬¬º

DT: Shuddup!

JJ: No, because this time, I'm telling the truth.

DT: ...

JJ: Hah! OK, she's in a trance, so I'm gonna say, 'Review'. Bye-bye...


	10. The Diner

**Yuka's POV**

It was another dream I had. It was different than the rest. I got to talk to him.

"Dad? Why'd you have to leave me?" I asked sadly. I expected him to walk away, and for me to wake up, but he answered.

"My heart attack wasn't because my health was bad, my Yuka."

"What?" He's not making any sense!

"I died broken hearted."

"Why?" I knew the answer, but I wanted to make sure it was right. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"See, when you had to leave with Ume, I was sad. I was supposed to protect you, but I wimped out. I saw you get shot, and an hour after your mother shot you, the judge said I wasn't allowed to even see you again."

"That's not fair, though!"

"Well... Judge Nagano isn't really... a judge."

"WHAT?!" OK, I _know _that's not fair! A judge, scratch that, a phony judge sentenced my mom to jail, Dad can never see me again, and... I could've stayed with Dad.

"Yuka? Yuka, are you all right?" I shot right up, away from Dad and the dream. Auntie is hovering over me, with a washcloth. I look around my room. A school uniform... is hanging on my closet? She already got it?! WHOA!!

"Yuka, what were you dreaming about?" Auntie asks me suddenly. I snap out of my trance and look at her.

"Uhh, why?" She put her hands on her hips, and stared at me.

"You were crying in your sleep." My eyes widened, and I wiped my face my tanktop. Sure enough, my face was wet.

"Uhh... My face had an accident?" It sounded more like a question than an answer. She sighs sadly.

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you?" I nod my head, looking towards the ground. Why did Dad have to leave me?

"Why did have Dad have to go?" I ask Auntie. She sits next to me on my bed, and ran her fingers through my hair.

"The good always die young." She kissed my forehead and pointed to the school uniform. "And that's your new school uniform!" I squeal happily when inside I'm hurting. Why can't she just tell me?

"When did you get it?" I ask her. She grinned.

"This morning. Good afternoon." I thought about to faint.

"I need to start sleeping earlier," I tell her, grinning and shaking my head.

"Yes, you do. Now, let's see how it looks on you!" I sigh. I hate it when I have to model.

...

"Hello! How are you today?" Auntie and I exchange glances. She told me that we should eat out for my 'last' day before school.

"We're fine," Auntie says, trying not to laugh. We were at some diner where the waitresses wore these awful outfits. They were wearing a pale pink mini skirt, a light green shirt with an orange bow tie, and they were wearing these weird, feathered hats. I needed to inhale and exhale so I wouldn't laugh.

"I'm Kyoko, and I'll be your waitress for this afternoon," she said, showing her white teeth. She would be perfect for a toothpaste commercial. "Where would you two ladies like to sit in today, a booth, or the counter?" Kyoko asked in an excited voice.

"Booth, please," Auntie says, showing her teeth. They were also white, but they probably weren't as white as Kyoko's teeth. She sat us at a corner booth, so there would be more privacy between us. Kyoko gave us menus and told us she would be back in a few minutes.

"Hey Kurama! Let's go sit over there!" Auntie looks towards the entrance and groans.

"Great. Loud noises will be happening soon," she said grimly, slouching.

"Yusuke, I'm Shuichi in the Human World, remember?" Shuichi? Cutie? Kurama? ... I DON'T UNDERSTAND!! And what's with 'The Human World' bit? And what's with Yusuke? That weirdo.

"What, you think someone at your school is here?"

"You never know." There was footsteps coming near my booth. Uh-oh...

"Hey! Yuka!" I scowled.

"Hey Weirdo," I greet, looking away. Auntie raises an eyebrow at me, and smirks. She's going to embarrass me in public! NO!

"I love your shirt." My shirt, this time, read, 'What do you call dog with no legs? Don't matter what you call him, he ain't gonna come'.

"Thanks." Please leave now.

"Where do you get them?" Auntie looks at me, and smiles wide. She wants me to tell the truth, and it looks like I have no choice.

"My auntie and I make them." He pushes me to the window and sits next to me.

"Really? Cool!" Too enthusiastic. So he must hate them. "This is my friend, Kurama!" I can see 'Kurama' looked embarrassed.

"Shui- OK, do you mind if we join you?" Yusuke asks Auntie, shoving Kurama away.

"Not at all!" she exclaimed. I look towards the table, embarrassed. Auntie stood up. "I have to go to the ladies' room. I'll be right back." DON'T LEAVE-

"OK." And she left. Yusuke eyed Kurama. "Well, sit down!"

"I'd really rather not- Sit. Down." Kurama sat down across from me.

"So, what does Hiei do to aggravate you?" Kurama asks me with curiousity in his tone. Huh? Oh, the stalker! I scowled.

"I hate it when he lies in a tree across my bedroom, because then he watches me," I explain. Yusuke looked at me funny.

"Hiei? A short guy, weird ass hair, black cloak?" I nod.

"Is he your friend?" I ask as I point to Kurama. "Because I know he's Kurama's friend."

"You could say he's a friend," Yusuke said boredly, shrugging. Kurama sighed. Kyoko came back and stared at Kurama with wide eyes.

"Uhh... H-hi Shuichi," she said, blushing.

"Hi Kyoko," he greeted.

"Shuichi? Then why- So, how have you been?" Kurama asked, cutting me off.

"I-I have been good." I raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh, we have to wait- So, what're you gonna order, Shuichi?" Oh, she's just giving me the cold shoulder now. Bitch.

"Um, probably just a salad," he answered.

"I'll take those milkshakes!" SLAP!! I growl at him in disgust. Kyoko and I slapped his face hard. There was two dark red handprints on both his cheeks.

"Idiot..." I mutter.

"Oh, what do you want?" Kyoko asked, annoyed.

"You- Yuka!" Kurama and Yusuke looked back, where Auntie was. "I have to go! Hope you have fun! Bye!" And she was gone. I can't believe she did that.

"So what do you want, little girl?" Kyoko asked, suddenly icy towards me.

"Little girl? I'm fifteen." Kurama and Yusuke looked at me, a little surprised.

"Uhh, you look young though," Yusuke says, unconvinced. I sigh.

"Everyone tells me that." He pinches my cheek. "Would you like to have a footprint on your ass?" He stopped.

"Well, which school are you going to?" Kurama asked, looking pale.

"Meioh High School." Thump. "SOMEBODY CALL 911!! HE PASSED OUT!!"

* * *

JJ: You left it at a cliffhanger, damn you!

DT: Well, sorry!

JJ: You better be! Now give me back my laptop!

DT: NO!! REVIEW!!


	11. The Hospital

**Yusuke's POV**

It all happened so fast. Kurama asking Yuka where she was going to start school. Her going to his school. Him passing out. It's just... wow... HAHAHAHAHAHAH!! M-man! I never thought something like _that _would happen to Fox-Boy! Though I am worried, that has to be funny!

"Ku- S-Shuichi!" The waitress pushed Yuka aside and knelt next to Kurama, who was on the floor now. "Move, little girl. You don't deserve him." Yuka looked righteously pissed.

"Hey! Move, Bitch!" Yuka smacked the waitress in the head.

"You move!" she hissed. They were hitting each other now. I watched in amazement, but helped Kurama stand. He still was passed out.

"You girls! Knock it off!" The waitress stopped, as well as Yuka. The manager came out, grabbed the two girls' arms, and dragged them into his office.

"Wow." The ambulance was heard outside, and I helped them put my friend in the ambulance.

"Wait!" They all looked at me like I was insane, which I probably was. I had told them to wait for about two minutes while I get Yuka.

**Yuka's POV**

Great. I got in trouble for fighting this bitchy waitress. And I'm so gonna kill Yusuke later-

"Sir! Bye!" Yusuke grabbed my arm and left.

"But-!" I started kicking Yusuke. He put me into the ambulance, where Kurama was lying in. Yusuke sat next to me.

"What the hell?" I ask him, a little in disbelief.

"Shut up, Yuka. He needs to go to a hospital!" Yusuke says, looking down at Kurama. I yanked his shirt collar and pulled him close.

"Why does he have two names?"

"Two names? Who?"

"You know damn well who I'm talking about, Yusuke!" The ambulance started driving away. Yusuke's eyes narrowed.

"No, I don't."

"Yusuke, I'm gonna beat you so badly, you'll sit down to piss if you don't tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"OK, I'll have to explain things later."

"Where at?" He's not making any sense. He sighs.

"Never mind." We got out of the ambulance and ran into the hospital. I wonder what'll happen to Kurama/Shuichi. Whatever his real name is.

:Two hours later:

**Kurama's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, and squinted. I was in a bright room. There was Yuka and Yusuke hovering over me, looking worried.

"HE'S UP!!" Yusuke screamed happily. Yuka covered her ears.

"NO SHIT, DUMBASS!!" she screamed back. A nurse came in, and escorted them out.

"This is a hospital! Not a teenage hangout!" she scolded them.

"But- No buts!" And they were gone. I sit up slowly, feeling a pain in my stomach and feeling sick. What happened to me?

"Hello, Shuichi... Minamino?" A nurse came in, looking at a clipboard. "Ohh, Shiori's son!" She smiles at me. I smile weakly.

"What happened to me?"

"Ohh, you got food poisoning," she explained. Well, that explains me feeling sick. "And you also seemed to have developed a shock?" Shock? ... Oh yeah. Yusuke used my demon name, Kurama, around a human. And she's going to my school.

"Ohh. Thank you," I say, still feeling weak. "Do I have any visitors?" The nurse thought for a moment.

"Yes. Shiori is out there, and those two delinquents!" I smile.

"Can I see my mother?" The nurse nodded and scurried out. I just sit there in the bed, looking at my surroundings again.

"Hey Kurama!" I look over to the doorway. Yusuke and Yuka were standing there.

"Hi."

"What the hell happened to you?" That's Yusuke. Getting straight to the point. (sigh)

"It seems I had gotten food poisoning and suffered a shock," I inform him.

"YOU TWO AGAIN?!" Yusuke and Yuka jump.

"Sorry, we have to go!" Yusuke said, saluting me and grabbing Yuka's arm, dragging her out of the room.

"Shuichi!" I smile weakly again.

"Hello Mother." She runs up to me and wraps her arms around me.

"Are you OK? Do you still feel queasy?" Mother instantly asks me these questions at the same time.

"I'm fine now, Mother," I assure her.

"Are you sure?" I nod. She sighs with relief. I hate it when she worries. I feel like it was my fault.

"Shiori, visiting hours are over in about five minutes," the nurse informs her. She merely nods.

"Shuichi dear, I'll have to leave very soon. Would you like me to stay?" I shake my head.

"No, thank you. Shuichi and Hatanaka will worry if you stay here." She gives me a worried expression before she sighs.

"All right. I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up," Mother promises me. She then leaves.

"Now, you had better get some sleep," the nurse tells me. I nod and lay back down on the bed. It's not as comfortable as my bed at home, but I'll get used to it. I could feel myself drift off and then... Black out.

**YUKA'S POV**

My hair keeps getting in my face, since 'Sneaky' here keeps tugging my arm.

"You know, we're away from the hospital. You can let me go," I tell him. Then I remembered something. "Shit!"

"What?" Yusuke stops and turns towards me.

"Do you have a cell phone I can use?" I ask him quickly. He nods and takes out his cell phone. He gives it to me.

"Why do ya need it?" I ignore him and dial a number. The line rings. "Hello??" I keep listening.

"Pick up! Pick up!" I keep saying aloud.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING?!"

"MY AUNTIE!!"

"Err... Yuka?"

"Auntie!" Yusuke blinks and then gets frustrated.

"WAS THAT IT?!" I could hear Auntie trying to hold back a laugh.

"Did you need something special?" she asks before bursting out laughing. I had to think for a moment.

"Wh-what?" I ask confusingly.

"I'll give you a hint. You use this when you have... fun." Even more confus- WHAT?!

"Auntie, I just met them! I wouldn't do something like that!" I tell her. I could feel myself heat up. Yusuke looks at me with his curious chocolate brown eyes.

"You wouldn't do what with who?" he asks me quietly.

"Is that him?" Auntie asks me slyly. Why must she torture me?

"N-no! But, I am gonna be late- Take as long as you want! Just assure me that I'm not going to be a grandma now," she tells me in her sly voice.

"Auntie, I promise since I'm _not doing anything!_" Auntie laughs even louder.

"O-OK! Buh-bye!" Click. The dial tone drones on and on. I could only blink... HOW COULD SHE THINK I'D BE HAVING SEX WITH THEM?! I don't even like Yusuke-

"Can I have my phone back?" I snap out of my thoughts and look at Yusuke.

"Huh?"

"You're costin' me minutes!" Yusuke grits his teeth. I give him a bored expression.

"Not my problem, now is it?" He snatches the phone from me. "And why does Kurama or Shuichi, or whoever this guy is, have two names?" He doesn't respond. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"What's Kurama's real name?" Again, no response. "Answer me!" ...

"Ask him," is all Yusuke says before leaving. I look at my surroundings. I don't know where the hell I am!

"Yusuke!" He stops.

"What?"

"Where am I?" He whips around and starts laughing. I growl lowly. "Answer me, or your scrawny ass will have a footprint on it." He stops and sighs.

"Where do you live? I'll take you home." Oh, no way. He'll know where I'll live, he might stalk me like Hiei, he might do some perverted things! NO!!

"You know, I'll just call my auntie from the hospital and let her pick me up," I told him nervously, inching away from him.

"Err, Yuka, I'd turn around and/or stop if I was you- YAAAH!!" I fell over over something and landed on my back. I groaned painfully. Yusuke sighs.

"Told you." He helps me stand up and, though I'm against it, lean onto him for support. "You OK?"

"Yeah," I tell him sarcastically. He shakes his head and brings me into the hospital. I didn't even realize how fast he was walking.

"Yes?" a nurse asks. "May I help you?"

"I need to call my auntie," I say. I shove Yusuke off of me. He has a shocked expression.

"Ow." He sighs. "See you later, Yuka." I wave him a goodbye and I call Auntie when the nurse gives me a phone to use. I dial the number and I tell Auntie to pick me up. The hospital is starting to give me the creeps.

:Ten minutes later:

I'm waiting for Auntie outside the hospital. A doctor had told me to wait outside for my ride. I reluctantly did. My back is still sore, so I stand.

"Hn. Why are you here?" Oh great. Him. I look around. Where is he? "Up here." I look up and see Hiei in a tree.

"Why are _you_ here?" I ask him in an annoyed voice.

"Hn." OK, I'm not even going to bother anymore. He's annoying.

"Yuka?" I look to my left and see Auntie running towards me. I glance back up in the tree and he's gone again... Damn, he's fast. Auntie starts asking me a whole bunch of questions so fast that I can't even answer.

"Auntie, can we just go home? I'm tired and I start school tomorrow," I remind her. She sighs sadly.

"Fine, but you aren't going to avoid this when we're home." I nod, suddenly realizing how tired I really was. When we get into the car, my eyes flitter shut. And then... blank.

* * *

JJ: Buhm, buhm, buuuum...

DT: ...

JJ: ... Yeah, I wanted to add dramatic music.

DT: Why'd you offer to lemme use your laptop?

JJ: Ehh, I wanted to know how this ended!

DT: It's not over yet.

JJ: So?! IT NEEDS TO BE UPDATED, AND WHY ARE YOU USING CAPITALS ON ME AND NOT USING AN EXCLAMATION POINT AT THE END?

DT: I dunno.

JJ: OK. Anyway, tell 'em what you were gonna say.

DT: What was I gonna say?

JJ: Never mind. I'll tell 'em. T's gonna be updating this story now. It's her main focus to get this updated ASAP.

DT: JJ, you do care! :3

JJ: ... This never leaves my house.

DT: ... Fine... OK, review! And go to my profile to know why I haven't updated in such a long time! T.T And I apologize on not updating this for such a long time.


	12. Keiko

**Yuka's POV**

I see Dad again. I know this is a dream, but something tells me this'll help me in the future. He's wearing a white cloak. He glances at me before turning away. I run over to him. "Dad!" He stops and turns slowly.

"Yes?" he asks in a quiet voice.

"Dad, what did you mean when the judge wasn't a real judge?" I ask, getting straight to the point. He doesn't answer. "Dad, please! Answer me!"

"Yuka?" I immediately shoot up, hitting my forehead on something. I yelp.

"Ow!" I rub my forehead and look at my surroundings. I'm in the car. Auntie looks at me with a worried face.

"Are you OK?" I nod.

"Just hit my head on something," I tell her, shaking my head. She laughs lightly.

"You hit your head on the glovebox." I shake my head again, trying to stop the dizziness.

"Wait, my head was on the glovebox?" I ask, trying to get the facts straight.

"Yes, you started to snore loudly, so I woke you up," Auntie tells me, snickering. "Usually, you snore softly." Oh man.

"Nice to know," I tell her, giving her a fake smile. "So, are we home yet?" She shakes her head.

"Nope. I thought we could run into this place to eat," she tells me. I look out her window and read the sign.

"Ahh, a resturant," I say aloud.

"Yes, when I was coming home from the diner, I ran into a woman. She had long, light brown hair and had a bulky man at her side. They had asked who I was, and I told them my name." I nod.

"And?" Auntie clicks her tongue.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You are hungry, aren't you?" I nod. "Well, they were Shizuru and Kazuma Kuwabara. And the man, Kazuma, told me that he had a friend and his friend happened to be your friend." I thought deeply.

_"My friend? ... Oh no."_

"Yusuke?" I ask in disbelief. She nods.

"And that Yusuke had a girlfriend named Keiko Yukimura," she says informingly. My left eye twitches.

_"Oh, he's real faithful," _I think bitterly. Wait, Yukimura? ... I look at the sign again. The Yukimuras' own this shop.

"Oh, and I guess he said something along the lines like, 'You should visit their shop. They make some good food'!" I say in a goofy voice. Auntie laughs.

"Exactly! Now let's go!" I nod and unbuckle my seatbelt. I open my door and jump out. Auntie does the same and has her purple sequined purse strapped onto her shoulder. We both walk into the shop. They were a few people inside, but not alot.

"Hello!" a bubbly voice greeted. We both look at the counter and saw a girl with shoulder-length brown hair. I suppose this must be Keiko, seeing as how young she is.

"Hi," Auntie says in an equally chipper voice. We both sit down at the counter.

"I'm Keiko," she says, smiling. I knew it. "What would you like?" I didn't care. As long as something gets stuffed down my throat. I'm guessing Auntie's the same.

"Surprise us," she tells her. Keiko nods and turns around, putting ramen into the pot. As soon as she did so, everyone in the store but Auntie and I left, leaving money where they sat, leaving us in an eerie silence. Keiko turns around and stares at us.

OK, forget eerie silence. This is deadly.

"So, I haven't seen you two around here before," Keiko says, breaking the ice.

"Oh, we just moved here," Auntie says.

"Really? What're you names?"

"I'm Yuka Izumi," I tell her.

"And I'm her auntie, Ume Yamasaki." Oh yeah. I never knew Mom's surname before she married Dad. It was Yamasaki... Cool.

"Ohh, you guys are the new ones," Keiko says before giggling nervously. She turned around and went back to cooking the ramen. "Yuka, right?"

"Yep." I try to sound as enthusiastically as I could.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen." She stops and whips around, her brown eyes wide.

"Wh-what?" I laugh lightly.

"You think I'm younger than I am?" She nods nervously. "Ahh, don't be nervous. I get that all the time." She sighs before laughing.

"I love your shirt," she comments. I grin.

"I know." Then, we all bust out laughing. The only thing that's creeping me out is the fact that I feel like I'm being watched. But I shrug it off.

"Where'd you get it?" Keiko asks between laughs.

"Hmm? Oh, my auntie and I make them," I tell her. Auntie wraps her arm around me.

"Because we're freaking cool!" I shake my head, still smiling.

"Oh, and what school are you going to?" I thought again. I already forgot which school I was going to! Damn me and my forgetfulness!

"She's going to Meioh High," Auntie informs her. I sigh with relief.

"Oh, Kura- ... I mean, Shuichi's school." Keiko looks frightful at her mistake and stops breathing. Now I'm curious. Maybe she knows why Kurama/Shuichi has two names since a certain someone didn't tell me... yet. I sniff.

"Smells like the ramen's ready," I say, closing my eyes and changing the subject. I could hear Keiko resume her normal breathing.

"Are you gonna black out here too?" Auntie asks me in her playful voice. I snore loudly. Keiko clicks her tongue.

"You remind me of my boyfriend," she comments.

"Yusuke, right?" I ask, opening my eyes slowly. She freezes... Oh, damn! "I'm not goin' out with him, in case you're thinking that!" I insist her. "I don't even like him! He's a perv!" She then sighs before giggling.

"Oh, Yusuke's always a perv," she tells me. "That really wasn't what worried me..." I didn't say anything, nor did Auntie. She gave us a bowl filled with ramen. By the look Keiko and Auntie gave me, I looked eager.

I grabbed some chopsticks and ate the ramen as fast as I could... DAMN, IT WAS GOOD!!

"Ughh," Auntie groans loudly and disugustedly. Keiko gives me a disgusted look. I only grin at that.

"Dis is goof," I say with my mouth full. Auntie shakes her head.

"Chew, chew, _then _swallow," she tells me. I nod, chew, and swallow.

"This is good," I comment, eating some more ramen. Keiko beams.

"I love to hear that." Auntie smiles. I glare at her, slurping some more ramen.

"Err, what?"

"Eat!" I motion her to eat, demonstrating how she should do it. She sends daggers at me.

"I know how to eat," she huffs.

"Then eat! It's delicious!" I eat some more. Keiko giggles as Auntie shakes her head and eats some ramen. She stops after she takes a bite.

"Err, Miss Yamasaki?" Keiko says nervously. Auntie eats like a maniac.

"Damn, this stuff is good!" she comments. "Mmm!" Keiko and I laugh. To be honest, she scared me for a minute there. We continue to eat and talk. This Keiko seems cool.

"So, where did you guys come from?" Keiko asks suddenly.

"Osaka," Auntie and I answer in unison.

"Ahh..."

"KEIKO!!" All three of us stop talking and look towards the entrance. Yusuke and Hiei were there, as well as a girl with long blue hair.

"Hey guys," Keiko greets. Auntie stands up and helps me stand. She left the right amount of money and even left a tip.

"We had better go," Auntie tells Keiko. She nods.

"See ya later, Yuka," she chirps. I smile and nod. The two of us leave. Hiei wasn't paying attention to me, much to my surprise and pleasure. I just wonder who that girl is. She has pink eyes and long blue hair. I wonder if it's natural...

BUMP, THUD!!

"I told you to look up, Yuka," Auntie says in a disapproving way, clicking her tongue. Yusuke was laughing. I was sprawled out on the floor. I had bumped into the wall... Damn it.

"Ow," I say, standing up, a bit wobbly.

"You're always deep in thought," Auntie comments. I shake my head.

"What time is it?"

"Mmm... Eight o'clock. You are going to bed early." I merely nod. Besides, I was already feeling sleepy. I shivered unexpectedly. That being-watched feeling didn't go away. I looked up and saw nothing. Damn it...

* * *

JJ: Nice.

DT: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!

JJ: What?

DT: ... Never mind...

JJ: (shrugs) OK, tell 'em to review.

DT: Why?

JJ: Oh, you gonna stop being a review whore?

DT: ... ... ... REVIEW!! :D

JJ: Of course...


	13. School

**Yuka's POV**

I'm wearing my school uniform. It's a plain red uniform. I'm actually glad it's broken in, because now it's comfortable to wear.

"Yuka! C'mon! You don't wanna be late for your first day of school," Auntie reminds me. I sigh and run down the stairs.

"Hey Auntie," I pant as I reach her.

"Hey, Kid!" she greets. We both walk over to the car and we get in. I wonder if Kurama will be at school, or if he's still sick...

**Kurama's POV**

Mother is taking me home. I keep insisting I can go to school, that I'm fine now, but she refuses to let me go anywhere.

"Shuichi, I just don't want to chance anything," Mother tells me.

"I understand." Silence. I look out my window, watching everyone as they walk by, not being fazed by the many teenage girls that stop and wave at me when seeing me.

What if Yuka asks about my demon name Kurama and my human name Shuichi? What'll I do then?

"Come Shuichi. We're home," Mother tells me in a gentle voice. I smile and open the door after I got my seatbelt off.

"So, I'm guessing I'm going to rest for the whole day?" I ask Mother. She nods and I walk to the door, opening the door and walk up the stairs. I go straight into the bathroom. I might as well take a shower.

"Hn." I jump and turn. It's just Hiei, but sometimes he can scare me. He's standing at the doorway, his arms crossed as he looks around my house.

"Hello Hiei. What brings you here?"

"Hn." That doesn't really answer my question, but I'll let it slide.

"Hiei, just... wait in my room until I'm out of the shower," I tell my short friend.

"Hn." Hiei walks back into my room. I shake my head and go inside the bathroom.

I walk over to the shower and open the curtains. I turn the hot and cold faucets and the water sprays out of the nozzle. I strip myself of my clothes before jumping in the shower, even though it's cold.

"Shuichi? Are you in there?" Oh no. I hope Mother doesn't go in my roo- "AAAHHH!!" Uh oh... I turn the faucets and the water stops spraying. I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist. I run out the bathroom and into my room.

Hiei was sitting on the windowsill, staring at Mother with wide, shocked eyes. Mother looks pale. I run to her side and put my hand on her forehead. She was burning.

"Mother, are you OK?" I ask her softly. Hiei continues to watch us.

"Sh-Shuichi, wh-who is this?" she asks me nervously.

"This is my friend, Hiei. Hiei, this is my mother, Shiori." He nods, giving me a look that says, 'I'll be back later'. I nod and he opens the window, jumping out. Mother, thankfully, didn't notice that.

She was going limp. I help her down the stairs and I let her lay on the couch. I walk into the kitchen and grab some medicine and water. I gave the medicine to her, and let her drink the water.

"You'll be fine," I whisper to her. She looks like she's going to fall asleep, so I let her be and I run up the stairs again. I run into my room and grab some clothes. Hiei's at the windowsill again.

"So, is the human fine?" he asks me.

"Yes, Mother should be fine," I tell him, putting on some shorts. I don't even bother putting on a shirt. It's a little warm outside anyway.

"Hn." I then sit on my bed cross-legged, looking straight at him.

"So, what brings you here, Hiei? The real reason?"

"I told you, I'm bored." (sigh)

"So, did you go into stalker-mode last night?" I ask Hiei playfully. He glares at me before smirking.

"At least I didn't stake out the human girl's shop last night." I hitch my breath. He _saw _me?

"I-I didn't stake out Keiko's place last night, Hiei!" I tell him, waving my hands in front of my face.

"Sure... Liar." I look away from him, heating up just a bit. I guess he's right, though. I just have the feeling something bad's going to happen to this girl.

**Yuka's POV**

"Class, this is Yuka Izumi," Shiratori-sensei says. This has to be the third class that I've had to be introduced.

"Hey..." I heard some people mumble. ... Man, I hate being self-conscience! And knowing my luck, I'm probably going to trip over something and I'll accidently flash some people off.

"You sit next to... Kaito," Shiratori-sensei tells me, using her index finger to point next to a boy with curly black hair and wearing glasses. He had a small smirk on his face. I gulp and sit next to him.

Shiratori-sensei starts to drone on and on about what we're doing today and for the next few weeks. I'm so bored that I can't even HEAR her!

"So, you're Izumi?" someone behind me whispered. I turn my head and shoulders around. It was just a cutsey-looking girl. But she sounds mean as hell.

"Why? Didn't you listen to the sensei?" She didn't say anything for a few moments.

"All I'm gonna tell you is stay away from Shuichi Minamino!" Then, silence. I blink and awkwardly turn back towards Sensei. So, I'm gonna take a guess and say I'm supposed to stay away from... Kurama/Shuichi?

... Yeah, right.

"OK, that's all for today. Remember to take your notes with you. And for you, Yuka, you can borrow someone's notes so you can take our major test next week," Sensei tells me in a bubbly tone.

... TEST?! MAJOR?! WHAT THE HELL?! ... I'm doomed.

* * *

DT: Yay! Weekend!

JJ: Yayz! You gots homework!

DT: ... Where's your homework?

JJ: My pod doesn't get any homework on the first week of school.

DT: Not fair!

JJ: Hey!! ... You're right! :D

DT: . . . OK, I get to update again! PLEASE REVIEW!! :D

JJ: T?

DT: Yeah?

JJ: Is the rain wet?

DT: ...


	14. Old Friend

**Yuka's POV**

OK, I'm walking home. Auntie's at work until six o'clock, so I have to walk and be alone for a few hours... OK, now I'm paranoid!

But even so, I keep looking around, still having that being-watched feeling in my gut. I always go with my gut feeling, not my actual thinking logic.

"Yuka!" (groan) I turn around and see Yusuke. He's wearing a green jumpsuit.

"Hey Yusuke," I greet with no enthusiasm whatsoever. He's in a chipper mood. He starts slowing down and walks next to me. I clear my throat. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, my girlfriend's resturant is around the corner," he tells me, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Ohh..."

"Hey, was, ahh... 'Shuichi' in school today?" Yusuke asks me, a tinge of hesitant in his tone. I shake my head.

"No. Why?" He looks away, suddenly not interested in the answer anymore. (sigh)

...

Wait, around the corner? ... DAMMIT!!

"Err, I have to go!" I tell him, waving and running. Man, I need to get home!

"Yuka!" Yusuke calls after me. I can't chat with him... Well, I wouldn't anyway, but I have to get home!

"Wait, Yuka!" I can hear him running towards me. I can't talk to him! Why can't he figure that out?!

I stop and face him.

"Yusuke, I _must _get home! I need do to my homework, I need to do the dishes and make dinner, I have alot on my agenda!" I tell him. He stops and thinks for a moment. Then, he busts out laughing.

I hate him so much.

"What's so funny?" I ask him bitterly.

"Y-you so-sound like a house-wife!" he tells me between laughs.

"Thanks Yusuke," I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, I ain't trying to- That's not a word." He blinks in a confusing way. Yusuke stays silent for a few moments.

"Huh?"

"Yusuke, 'ain't' isn't a word," I explain slowly.

"It is too!" he snaps.

"Fine, then what are the two words that make it a conjunction?" He thinks for a moment. There's my chance to leave! I turn around and run away.

"What the- Aww!" I turn on a corner and continue running until I make it to my lawn. I look at my uniform. It's a little wrinkly, but it looks fine after that.

Then, that's when I look up. Above my head, in a tree, was Hiei. Again.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!! STALKER!! STALKER!!" He winces at my sudden screaming. Soon, the neighbors come out and stare at me funny. I look up and growl loudly. Hiei's already gone?! What the hell?!

"Err... Are you OK?" the next door neighbor, Miss Koriki, asks me hesitantly.

"Y-yeah..." I take out my house-key and fiddle with it. It feels so cold. I put it through the keyhole and turn it slowly.

Then, I open the door. I don't see anyone in my house.

"Damn that short idiot," I mutter as I put my key on a table. I kick off my shoes and bolt up the stairs, into my room. What I hate most about going to a new school is doing work I haven't really _learned _yet.

"Mmm..."

RING, RING, RING.

I jump and grab the phone. It had better be important-

"Yuka Izumi!" I blink and smile widely at the familiar voice.

"Yuu! I haven't heard from you in awhile," I say happily to my best friend, crossing my legs on my bed.

"Yeah, by 'awhile', you obviously mean two weeks, right?" she says sarcastically. I click my tongue and nod.

"Yeah, I do." We both start laughing.

"So, how's school been for you?" Yuu asks me curiously. I can already imagine her eyes lighting up.

"Ahh, just fine," I say shyly. I hate it when I have to tell her about any boys I meet. She accuses me of liking them right off the bat.

"You liar!" she says playfully. "Tell me, is there any cute boys at Meioh High or whatever it's called?" I gulp loudly. Should I tell her about Kurama? Or not?? ... Well, I can trust her.

"Actually, there _is_ a boy I have my eyes on," I tell her sheepishly. There's an awkward silence before I can hear Yuu talk again.

"Wow! How hot is he? On a scale from one to ten?" she asks eagerly. I have to think for a few moments. Then I smile.

"He's off the scale." And that's the truth. "So anyways, Yuu Kobayashi, why'd you call me?"

"Oh, I'm moving to your town!" she chirps. I gasp and start shaking in excitement. She's moving here?! Yes!

"Oh, cool! I get to have my best friend in my town now!" I tell her in an excited voice. Oh, her news just made my day! Now Auntie will have to know when she comes home! Oooh, I can't wait!

"Hey Yuu, I'm gonna call my auntie now, OK?" I tell her in a frantic voice. I can hear her giggle.

"All right, call me later tonight!" I promise her I will. I hang up and start doing my homework while humming happily.

**Yuu's POV**

I can't believe this. Yuka might've found a man in that new town. I mean, it's true that I'm moving there, but now there's a real reason why I'm moving;

To see this 'man' of hers. I bet she's lying. When I heard her say she had found a cute boy, her definition of cute is exactly like mine;

A handsome, smart, hardworker with beautiful eyes and hair. I told her I'm happy for her, but if I like this 'man'...

He'll be mine. I always take what I want, no matter what's in my way. And besides, with my looks, he won't reject me. No one has ever rejected me. Well, now there's something I better do.

I walk out of my room and walk into my hallway. It leads right into the living room. I cough loudly as I get nearer to the living room. I smell my mom's cigarrette smoke.

"Hey Mom, I'm goin' over to Ryuu's," I tell her. Her autumn brown colored hair is starting to grow longer, I can see. She looks at me with her brown-ish colored eyes. They look blank.

"Go. Just don't come back knocked up." I roll my eyes as I leave the house, snatching a sweater as I did so. Ryuu Satashi is my boyfriend, soon to be my ex. I walk across the street, to a house where it painted a pale blue color.

Ryuu lives across the street from my own house, so it's alot easier to get over to his house and vice versa. I walk up to the door and knock on it. Soon, Ryuu opens it. He's holding a large spoon and wearing an apr-

"Ryuu, are you wearing an _apron?_" I ask in disbelief. What does he do here?!

"Hm? Oh, I'm cooking dinner," he says in his deep and gentle voice.

"Well Ryuu, there's really no other way to say this, so I'm just gonna come out with it- Oh, I know you're moving away," Ryuu says sadly, cutting me off. "But that doesn't mean we can't have a long-distance relationship!" he chirps. (sigh)

"Ryuu, I'm tell you that I'm breaking up with you." He drops the spoon.

_CLACK!!_

"Wh-what?" I turn around and leave. His ocean blue eyes had tears in them, but I can't two-time him with another. If I did, I'd never forgive myself.

And besides, even if I can't get this mystery man Yuka likes, Ryuu'll come crawling back to me. So I'll win either way.

Oh, I guess I better start packing. I'll be doing alot of that for the next few days.

* * *

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!! BUT HERE'S CHAPTER 14!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!


	15. Yuu

**Kurama's POV**

Finally, I'll be able to go to school today! Mother says I should be fine enough to go to school now.

"Hn. I don't see why your damn school is so important to you," Hiei says, scoffing. I was getting my school stuff put together when he came into my room. (sigh)

"Shuichi! You should leave now, or you'll be late for school!" Mother tells me from downstairs. I grab my stuff.

"I'm going to school, Hiei. See you later at Genkai's!" I run out of my room as Hiei jumps out from the window and into the trees, to escape the rain. I hope today will be a good day.

**Yuka's POV**

"So, when is Yuu comin' up here?" Auntie asks me for the millionth time. I groan.

"She e-mailed me and said she was coming up in about a week," I tell her again for the _millionth time_. A tinge of annoyance was in my tone. She was eating some onigiri, as was I.

"Well, here's the school," Auntie tells me, unlocking the door for me. I smile and open it, opening my umbrella. It was drizzling outside, but I heard on the radio that it was going to be pouring by the afternoon.

"See ya, Auntie!" I say, closing the door and waving. She waves and smiles as she drives away. I run into the building and put my umbrella away. I walk into the hallway, hearing alot of talking and whispering.

I run over to my locker and quickly do the combo. It squeaks as it flies open. I put my umbrella into my locker and take out my school bag. I slam the locker door shut and run through the crowd of students. Then, I bump into someone and fall onto my buttox.

"Ouch..." I rub my buttox as I sit up. My papers and books were all over the floor. "Great..." I looked up and was about to scream at the boy about manners when I saw it was Kurama.

"Oh!" He kneels down and picks up my books. "Sorry, Yuka," he apologizes. I smile sheepishly.

"Oh, it was my fault. I shouldn't have been running," I tell him as I reach for my math book. His hand is also reaching for it, and our hands were touching. We immediately pull away from each other and I felt someone kick my back.

"OW!!" I whip around and see no one but the other teens. I look back towards Kurama and see him being chased by a group of girls. (sigh) I pick up my other stuff when I see another hand help me.

The hand has blue violet nail polish on her nails and I look to see who might be helping me. I immediately gasp and start to squeal. It was Yuu.

"Yuu!" I squeal, getting on my knees and hugging her tightly. Then, I stop and look at her suspisciously. "I thought you said you were coming here next week?" She smiles.

"I wanted so much to surprise you, so... SURPRISE!!"

"Yuka," I hear Kurama call out. I turn around and see him running towards me. I smile widely.

"Shuichi!" I say, waving him over to me. I turn around and see Yuu staring at him blankly. I smile. I guess I should tell her that he was the one I liked. I know she'll be happy.

**Yuu's POV**

I try not to stare in awe at the boy that came running up to Yuka. Was _this _the man that she was talking about? Damn, he was _fine!_

"Yuka Kobayashi, this is Shuichi Minamino," Yuka introduces me and him. Shuichi... Oh, he was handsome! His fiery red hair, his perfect emerald eyes, everything!

"Hello Yuu," Shuichi says, bowing slightly and smiling at me in a friendly way.

"Hi Shuichi," I say in a friendly voice, smiling slightly. I don't want Yuka to know I was going to hit on Shuichi in the near future.

"Well, let's go Yuu! I'll take you to the office so you can get your schedule," Yuka offers. I nod and smile. She turns around and walks away.

"See you later, Shuichi," I tell him, winking at him as I catch up with Yuka.

**Kurama's POV**

"Well, let's go Yuu! I'll take you to the office so you can get your schedule," Yuka offers to her friend, Yuu. She nods and smiles. Yuka then turns around and walks away. Yuu smiles at me.

"See you later, Shuichi," she tells me, winking before she catches up with Yuka. I compare the two and shake my head in a disapproving way.

Yuka had a blue-ish light glowing from her body, whereas Yuu had red light glowing off her body. That means she isn't a nice spirit, while Yuka has a nice spirit.

"Yo, Minamino!" I turn around. It was Takashi, one of the students in my PE class.

"Hello Takashi," I greet. He has a sly grin on his face.'

"Lemme guess; You're getting acquainted with some of your fangirls," he says in a playful voice. I can feel myself heat up.

"N-no! It's- I- ... Yuka-accidently-bumped-into-me-and-I-helped-her-pick-up-her-stuff-and-I-got-chased-by-the-fangirls-and-I-came-back-and-was-introduced-to-her-friend!" I say as fast as I could. Takashi blinks for a few moments, trying to comprehend what I just said.

Then, a Cheshire Cat grin slowly forms on his lips. He pushes his black glasses up as he points at me in an accusing way.

"I don't know what you just said, but it sounds like it's an excuse!" I gulp loudly and turn away from him.

"It's not an excuse," I say meekly as I walk away. He snickers, but he doesn't say anything after that. And am I glad...

**Yuka's POV**

"Aww, I can't believe I only have PE with you," I say in a whiny voice. I wanted to have most, if not, all of my classes with my friend! But no, I must deal with the fact that we can't have all of our classes together.

Yuu smiles sadly.

"Don't worry, Yuka, at least it's better than just having lunch with you," she says in an optimistic way. I smile and nod.

"That's true, my friend." I close my eyes and smile bigger.

RIIIIIIIIING.

"Ahh! We gotta get to class!" I say frantically, opening my eyes and leaving. I turn around and wave at Yuu, as does she.

"SEE YOU AT LUNCH!!" we both exclaim as we continue our running. It's my second day of school and I might be late! And Yuu, her classroom is only a few doors down from where she was standing.

My classroom was in a completely different wing! ARGHH!! As soon as I get to the classroom, the second bell rings. Akiyama-sensei and the class give me a weird expression. I knew I was blushing, but I get to my seat in front of Kaito.

"OK... Ashisho," Sensei booms.

"Here," a voice calls out. I sigh as I wait for my name to be called. I look around the classroom and don't really see anyone familiar.

"Izumi. Izumi?"

"Huh?" I look at Sensei and realize that he was calling my name. "Oh, here!" He nods and calls out more names. I open my notebook and start to doodle random things. Might as well get in the spirit of school. (sigh)

...

I wish school would end. (groan)

* * *

OK, updated again! :D Review, please!


	16. Lunch

**Yuka's POV**

I pick at my lunch. It was just some ramen and some onigiri...

Ahh, I'm so bored! Yuu's coming towards me, I can sense it.

"Hey Yuka!" Yuu says in her bubbly voice. I look at her and smile. She knows something's wrong. "What's wrong, Buddy?" I blink and scowl.

"I have some damn biology homework," I mumble angrily. I look at her and she laughs in a weird way.

"Err... OK, I thought it was something _really _bad," she says, some relief in her tone.

_Mmmm... mmmm..._

Yuu jumps at the sound.

"Wh-what's that?" she asks me, looking around. Fear was dripping from her tone. I smile and take out my cell phone. Yuu glares at me. "That thing scared me!" I chuckle.

"Well, it's just Auntie," I say in a quiet voice as I start to text a reply to Auntie's text. This is her text;

_Hey! How r u? Im bored. :sigh:  
U better be doin well in skool! Uh-oh, boss is comin. Bye hun!_

Here was the text message I was about to send to her;

_Hey Auntie! Im havin lunch with one of my friends.  
I hope ur doin well at work. Cant wait to c u at home! Luv ya!_

I hit the send button and after a few seconds, a message appeared saying that the message had been sent successfully.

"All right, how were your classes?" I ask Yuu, hoping that she knows I wasn't ignoring her. She grins. I knew her classes went well. I take an onigiri and take a bite.

"Fine, but I do have my classes with Shuichi." I nearly choke. She's so lucky!

"Lucky! You get to have classes with Kura- ... Shuichi." I gulp loudly at my slip-up. Even though Yusuke or Kurama haven't told me why Kurama has two names, I'm just going to guess that I should keep the name 'Kurama' a secret.

"Hm. Whatever, he's your man, isn't he?" Yuu asks, nudging me playfully. I blush lightly and shake my head 'no'.

"He isn't, like, my boyfriend," I tell her briskly. She clicks her tongue.

"Not yet."

"Yeah, not ye- Yuu!" She giggles and looks at her lunch. It's just a whole mountain of ramen- HOLY CRAP, IT'S A MOUNTAIN OF RAMEN!!

"Whoa Yuu, are you really going to eat that?" I ask her in disbelief. She nods and starts to eat. I think I'm going to puke, so I look away.

"Hey Yuka!" I hear Kurama say to me. I look behind me and see him walk over to me. I look behind him and see that one girl who told me to stay away from Kurama yesterday. She looks pissed.

Kurama sits next to me and glances at Yuu. Her eyes widen as she stands up. She flashes me a smile with her pearly-white teeth.

"Hey Yuka, I made friends with this one girl in my class, so I'm gonna go and sit next to her. See ya!" I blink and watch her leave me alone with Kurama...

I'm going to get back at her.

**Yuu's POV**

Damn it! I never should've said anything about Shuichi! Otherwise, I could've sat with him and Yuka and got to know him better.

"Hey Yuka!" I heard my friend's voice call out to me. I smile as I sit next to her. I could see that Yuka might not like her since this girl, Kaoru, is the leader of the fangirl-pact that follows Shuichi around.

"Ughh, she is such a bitch," Kaoru says when I sit next to her. She glances at me and clears her throat.

"All right girls, this is the girl I've told you all about. Yuu Kobayashi." Every one of the girls stare at me and smile. I smile back in a friendly way.

"So, you're friends with the bitch that's sitting next to Shuichi?" one of the girls ask me in a brisk voice. I nod.

"Not really friends, to me. But to her, we're still friends," I explain slowly. They all nod in an approving way.

"So that means you know for sure that she likes Shuichi?" another girl asks curiously. I nod and smirk.

"She's always told me her secrets, so it's no surprise that she told me this secret." They all start to talk excitedly.

Ahh, I love my new friends.

**Yuka's POV**

"So Kurama, what's the deal with the two names?" I ask, staring at him. He blinks in surprise and looks away.

"Umm... Do we have to discuss this now?" he asks me quietly. I nod, crossing my arms.

"We have to, or I'll start calling you 'Kurama' instead of 'Shuichi'." He groans. I don't really want to threaten him, but I have to know why he has two names.

"Well, you really won't believe me if I told you this," Kurama begins, looking towards the floor.

"I can take it," I tell him gently. He looks at me, and for a second, I thought I saw gold take over his emerald eyes.

"Yuka, I'll show you after school, in a secluded area," he whispers to me, picking up his tray of food and leaving.

"But- Ahh..." I pick at my food again, now realizing that I had no one to talk to. And I might sound crazy, but I wish Yusuke was here to talk to me. (sigh) I am crazy.

**Kurama's POV**

I am an idiot. I know it. Yuka may have saw my eyes when I looked at her. When they turned a golden color, the color of Youko's eyes.

_"Hn. You seemed... stressed," _I heard Hiei tell me telepathically.

_"Hiei, I-I have a big problem," _I tell him.

_"Hn?"_

_"Hiei, the human girl-"_

_"That you've been stalking?" _I growl.

_"Shut it, Hiei. Anyway, the human girl, Yuka, wants to know why I have two names." _I can hear Hiei chuckle.

_"You mean 'Shuichi Minamino'? That's not a big problem," _he tells me. I roll my eyes.

_"Hiei, I'm talking about my human name and my demon name." _I can hear him hitch his breath.

_"You idiot." _I was half-expecting that. _"Don't tell me you're actually going to tell her?"_ I gulp.

_"Yes, and I'm going to show her, in case she doesn't believe me." _I could hear him growl.

_"That's it. You're more of an idiot than the big oaf. And believe me, that's dumb." _I sigh.

_"Hiei- No. No more talking," _Hiei says angrily, cutting me off. I decide that maybe I won't talk to him until either he talks to me, or I'll wait until school ends.

"Shuichi!" I heard a familiar female voice call out happily. I turn and give out a blank stare to the girl. It was Kaoru Yamamoto.

"Hello Kaoru," I greet. Then, the bell rings. "Oh great..." I run away from the spot, as does Kaoru. Well, it was time for class. That'll get some things off my mind.

* * *

Wow, I updated again? I'm getting good! :D OK, review!


	17. Girlfriend? Pt 1

**Yuka's POV**

OK, it's five minutes 'til school's over. I need to know why Kurama has two names. And I'm anxious!

"Yo Izumi, you're gonna have to pay for that desk if Sensei sees that and reports it," Kaito whispers to me. I growl in annoyance. He's always trying to talk to me. And what did he mean by that I'll have to pay for the desk?

I look down and- (gasp) Uh oh... I've been scratching the desk! This isn't good...

"Izumi, would you like to come up to the board and write out the answer?" Sensei asks me, looking at me. I nod and put my notebook on top of the markings. I walk slowly up to the board and look at the problem. And this is EXACTLY how it looked like;

'Add and get the right solution while using these;

N/3, I/2, E/9, S/4, V/7, T/1, H/5, R/6, Y/8.

S-E-V-E-N  
S-E-V-E-N  
S-E-V-E-N  
N-I-N-E

T-H-I-R-T-Y'

...

All right, now what the hell was this problem?

"Err... What's this?" I ask Sensei confusingly, pointing to the board. She sighs.

"It's called a cryptarithm. It's a fun math brain teaser," she explains.

"What's a crypta-whatever it's called?" I ask embarrassingly. The class starts to laugh. Sensei sighs.

"A cryptarithm is a math brain teaser which uses letters instead of numbers in a math problem. So, add them." (blink) OK...

...

Why can't the bell ring?!

"Yuka, are you going to answer the problem?" Sensei asks me. I can feel her light brown eyes stare at me.

"Y-yeah..." Errm... I guess I'll answer now... This is my answer...

49,793  
49,793  
49,793  
3239

152,618

"Yuka," Sensei says sadly. Aww, I didn't get it right... Well, I should've expected- "Good job! That's correct!"

"No freaking way!" myself and a few students yell out in disbelief. I think one of them was Kaito. Sensei nods at them and motions me to sit back down. I nod and walk swiftly over to my desk and I sit there quietly.

"Now, this will be on your homework for tonight," Sensei starts. The class starts to jeer, as well as myself. It's the weekend! I wanted to show Yuu around town!

"But it's the weekend," a boy named Ichiro cries out.

"Well, if you understand what Yuka did, then it should take less than twenty minutes," Sensei tells him in a firm voice.

"Aww..." he mutters. Sensei then passes out worksheets, with these crypta-crypto-... whatever they're called, out to us.

RIIING!!

"All right, have a wonderful weekend!" Sensei chirps as she gathers up some of her own stuff.

I leave the classroom in a hurry.

"Yo Izuma!" I screech to a stop and turn around. I see Kaito, Ichiro, and two boys named Ryuu and Shin'ichi staring at me.

"Are you goin' to help us with this homework?" Ichiro asks slyly. He has a weird smirk on his face.

"Hold up! I'm _not _gonna help you guys if you can't even say my last name correctly," I tell them. Shin'ichi chuckles.

"We'll just see about tha- Excuse me, Boys. Are you discussing something _important _with Miss Izumi?" All five of us jump and look back towards the classroom door. Sensei is standing there with her arms folded.

"N-no," Ryuu says quietly.

"Then skidaddle," she says, whistling. We all nod and leave in different directions; They go straight out the doors and I go to Kurama's locker, wherever it is. I run around the halls, trying to find that unmistakeable red hair.

"Yuka!" I turn around and see him putting his stuff away in the locker. I run over to him and start to pant.

"H-hey, re-remember our d-de-deal," I stutter as I continue my heavy breathing. He flashes me a smile.

"I remember." Then, his smile disappears and he looks a bit... blue.

"What is it- Let's go," he says softly, grabbing my wrist and walking away. (blink) This is a little weird.

**Kurama's POV**

Geez, I didn't really expect Yuka to remember my promise, but I guess she did. And I will carry out my promise. Now, I need to find a secluded area to show her my _real _form.

And I know just where to go-

"AHHH!! SHUICHI!!" I stop dead in my tracks and look back. Yuka still walks and she accidently bumps into me. She falls back and lands on her buttox.

"Ow- Shuichi!" I look at Yuka and then look at the girl who called out my human name. It was just Kaoru, and she runs over to Yuka and I, a huge happy grin plastered onto her tanned face.

"Hello Kaoru," I greet, helping Yuka stand up. Her knees buckle, but she sends me a look that says 'I'm all right'.

"Shuichi, would you like to come to my house for supper tonight?" she asks me in a hopeful voice, ignoring Yuka completely. I look at Yuka and gulp.

"Actually, I made plans with Yuka," I explain slowly and quietly. Yuka looks at me and glares at Kaoru. Then, the unthinkable happens.

"So, she's your... _girlfriend,_" Kaoru says in a weird tone. It's like she's trying not to get angered.

"Wait, she isn't a girlfriend," I say frantically. I kind of expect Yuka to get mad at me, but she agrees with me, nodding profusely.

"Yeah, don't get the wrong idea!" Yuka nearly yells. Kaoru's spirit is starting to turn a dark red.

"No, I understand it between you two," she says in a voice that's barely above a whisper. Now what? "So, when did you two start going out?" Then, more of the unthinkable happens. Takashi hears this and guffaws.

"Shuichi Minamino, you fox!" Takashi tells me in a sly voice, patting my back. "You have a girlfriend finally?" Then, everyone who heard this jerks their heads up and stare at me.

"Whoa, Minamino's finally dating," I can hear a few people whisper quietly. Kaoru stomps away as more people start to talk about... You-know-what.

"MINAMINO'S DATIN'!" a boy screams out in disbelief. After a few seconds of whispers and footsteps, Yuka looks around and her dark blue eyes widen as she freezes.

"What's wrong, Yuka?" I ask her gently. She points towards my classroom.

"Your fangirls, _that's_ what's up." I turn to the direction she's pointing to and my eyes widen at the sight. She wasn't kidding. Nearly all the girls in Meioh High are all glaring at Yuka, and they look like they're ready to fight her, as well as Yuka. She gets in a fighting position.

"So, she wasn't lying. You _do _like Shuichi," Kaoru states in a monotone voice. Her eyelids are half-closed.

"Grr..." Yuka growls, almost like Hiei when he's angry at Kuwabara.

...

This won't end well, will it?

* * *

Oooh... OK, I updated again! :D And in case (IN CASE) anyone is wondering how long this story will be, if I answer that, then I might goof up and will have to make the chapters I wrote shorter! -.-º And I already know how the story will end!

SO DON'T ASK THAT DREADED QUESTION, PUH-LEASE!! T-T Oh yeah. And R&R! They keep me goin'!

(Cryptarithm; I'm not even sure if I spelled it right, but my sister (Who's in high school) who I won't name told me to do her math homework :Lazy ¬¬: and cryptarithms were what she was working on. Amazingly, I got all the answers right O.o And I'm not _in_ high school yet!)


	18. Girlfriend? Pt 2

**Kurama's POV**

This isn't good. Kaoru and the hoard of my fangirls _and _Yuka are all glaring at each other. But it's silent. An eerie silence.

"Yuka, let's just go," I tell her quietly, grabbing her wrist gently. She jerks her arm away, keeping her eyes on Kaoru.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but- We were here before you!" Then, Yuka and Kaoru start to argue.

"You girls, stop," I say, trying to pry Yuka off of Kaoru, but she stays in one place. Then, she moves forward towards the fangirls.

"Shuichi and I made plans to go somewhere, but that doesn't mean we're _dating,_" she explains to all the girls.

"_You _sound like you're trying to cover for something," one of the girls say in an offensive way.

"What?" Yuka says angrily. I grab her wrist again, this time a bit more firm, and tug.

"Yuka, let's just go," I tell her.

"No way. They think we're going out, and we're not." Kaoru glares at Yuka. Then, when I steal a glance at her, she's smirking. Yuka turns to glare at her.

"And since she's a stupid bitch, I need to make sure the truth gets through her thick skull," she says in a dark tone, so I let her go. Kaoru smirks as Yuka starts to yell at her.

Why wasn't Kaoru saying anything? Was it because she knows violence doesn't solve anything? Then, Yuka stops talking and pants. Kaoru advances towards her, and Yuka steps back to my side.

"At least I have a mother who loves me," Kaoru suddenly says, her smirk getting bigger. I look at her with a funny look and look back at Yuka. Yuka's dark blue eyes go wide and she looks down towards the ground, her head hung.

"I don't... understand," I say, looking at Kaoru and Yuka. My neck starts to hurt.

"Who t-told you?" a small voice squeaks. It was Yuka. She starts to tremble as she looks at Kaoru. She's crying and sniffs quietly.

"Yuka?" I ask softly, turning my back to the fangirls and Kaoru.

"WHO TOLD YOU?!" Yuka screams. Kaoru laughs. The fangirls look at Kaoru like she crossed a line.

"A reliable source," was her only answer, pushing Yuka.

"Hey!" I yell, immediately grabbing Yuka's hand before she fell down. She stood up instantly and just gave Kaoru a blank stare.

"Who-?" Then, Yuka's spirit goes black. That's not good.

**Yuka's POV**

How did _she _know the secret that I didn't want anyone to find out?! And she _pushed _me! Stupid!

"Hey, what the hell?!" I scream angrily at Kaoru's face. I know I look ridiculous because I am standing on my toes to be face-to-face, but I don't care. The angry tears ski down my cheeks as I shove her hard into the ground before jumping on top of her.

"Whoa!" I hear a few fangirls shout in disbelief.

"OW!! Lemme go, Izumi!" Kaoru yells at my face. I grab her hair and start to tug it as hard as I possibly could.

"YUKA!!" Kurama yells, grabbing my waist and trying to pry me off of this dumb bitch, but I will not let go. At least, I won't let go of her hair.

"Ow! Lemme go!" Kaoru screams, digging her nails into my wrists, trying to get me to let go of her precious hair. Well, I still refuse to let her go.

"Leggo!" Kaoru yells, kicking her legs. She accidently kicks Kurama's shin, but he doesn't seem... affected, which is weird...

_Riiiiiip!_

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!" The fangirls, Kurama's, and my own eyes widen in shock. I didn't let go of Kaoru's hair, but when Kurama pulled me, some of Kaoru's hair got ripped right from the scalp!

Now I have clumps of Kaoru's dark brown hair in my hands, so I let them go and look at the palms of my hands. They're bleeding... Whoa, I really _was _grasping her head tightly.

"Whoops," I mutter. The fangirls look at me and then down at their leader. I look back at Kurama. "We had better go." He nods and I get to my feet, wiping away some of my tears.

As Kurama and I run away, I could hear Kaoru start to cry. Well, it was an accident... (groan)

**Kurama's POV**

Oh no, oh no, oh no! Now Yuka's going to get in trouble for fighting. This isn't good. But I guess I shouldn't have tried to pry Yuka off. But if I didn't, she might've done more damage to Kaoru!

_"At least I have a mother who loves me."_

'A mother who loves me'? What did Kaoru mean by that?

"Haah! Shuichi and Yuka sitting in a tree!  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
First comes loves, then comes marriage  
Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" I hear the familiar teasing voice sing, a bit horrible also. I stop Yuka and look at Takashi.

"So, can I be your best man at the wedding?" he asks playfully.

"Takashi, Yuka and I have to go," I explain to him briskly. He fake sighs.

"All right. Just remember to use a condo- Takashi!" Yuka glares at Takashi, as well as myself. My cheeks are burning from his comment.

"We're leaving," Yuka says, grabbing my arm and running away from Takashi. I have to run in order to not be dragged.

"Wow Minamino, I guess you're settlin' down," I hear some boys yell out to me. I can feel my cheeks heat up even more.

"I'm _not _dating!" I explain before hearing new voices say the exact same thing. "Yuka, can you _please _slow down?" I ask, getting a bit dizzy.

"OK." She stops immediately, and I bump into her. Then, we tumble to the ground, me on top of her.

"Oof!" I'm crushing her with my weight.

"Err, sorry," I apologize, getting off of her. She gasps and... She just lies there. Her chest was moving slowly up and down.

"OK. Ow," she says quietly as she sits up. I give her an apologetic look.

SLAP!!

I hold my burning cheek. Yuka is blushing profusely, using her arms to cover her chests.

"Perv!" I look at her in disbelief. What did I do?!

"What?" I ask, a bit loudly. She points an accusing finger at me.

"You groped me! I felt your hands on my breasts!" Then, everyone who's in the park, where Yuka and I stopped apparently, all look at me like I'm a perverted molester.

"I did?" I ask, thinking about what I did when I fell on top of her. I _did _feel something squishy- Ohh... I blush, probably even darker than her face! "I didn't know!"

"Kurama, you liar!" Then, she covers her mouth as more and more people come over to us and start to crowd around.

"No," I whisper. This isn't good.

"Sorry," she whispers in a low voice. She shoots me an apologetic look. Now what?

* * *

Sorry I had to end it there. -.-º But I promise you that the next chapter will be much, much better! Well, bye for now!


	19. A Truth

**Kurama's POV**

Everyone in the crowd just stares at us. I can feel some eyes pierce my skin. This isn't good.

"Hah! Who the hell is 'Kurama'?" a manly voice guffaws. "This young man is Shuichi, little girl." Yuka's eye twitches at that.

"I'm fifteen," she says in a dark voice. Everyone laughs.

"C'mon," I say, grabbing her arm and standing up. "I still have to show you my real form." Yuka tilts her head slightly.

"Whaddya mean 'real form'? I just wanted to know- I know, now we have to go." We both start to run away from the spot, the crowd still laughing or snickering. After awhile of silence, I try to ask Yuka;

"Yuka, what did... Never mind..." I can feel Yuka's eyes pierce through my skin. But I don't think I should ask something that personal.

"Hey 'Shuichi', where are we going?" Yuka asks me, a little ticked off, I can tell.

"At a temple where a friend of mine lives." Genkai's Temple, no doubt.

"... OK..." I can hear her sigh, but more silence follows between us. We finally reach the familiar stone steps.

"Whoa," Yuka says in awe. I run up the steps, hearing Yuka follow me closely.

"Great, you were actually telling me the truth," a familiar sarcastic voice says from the trees. Yuka growls.

"Great, _you're _here," she snaps. Something just screams out to me that they will not like each other as friends.

"OK, let's just go, Yuka," I say slowly, running up the steps. She follows me, some growls coming from her mouth.

**Yuka's POV**

Great, that short idiot is here. I thought Kurama said a secluded area. Turns out he might- OOF!!

"Umm, ow," I say, rubbing my forehead. A branch had 'miraculously' hit my forehead. Yay me.

"Err, are you OK- Yeah! Let's just go," I say to Kurama, cutting him off. That's when I realize we're in front of a HUGE temple!

"Whoa." Kurama looks at me with hiscurious green eyes.

"Close your eyes," he says softly and hesitantly. I do, tightly so he knows I'm not looking.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...

"Can I look yet?" I ask impatiently.

"Yes..." His voice was soft and even more quiet. I open my eyes slowly and look around. I can't see hi- Holy shit...

Where Kurama was _originally_ standing is a taller man, wearing rag clothing. He has golden eyes, long, beautiful silver hair, and... Fox ears?

"YAA- Shh!" The man runs over to me, and covers my mouth with his rough hand.

"Mmmph!" I try to get his hand off me, but he's too strong.

"Yuka, it's me, Kurama!" My eyes widen, and then... black out...

**Kurama's POV**

Oh great. Yuka fainted because I showed her my true form, as Youko Kurama.

"Hn. What are you doing, Fox?" I look up in the trees and see Hiei sitting there lazily. I growl at him.

"Hiei, don't make jokes about this now," I warn him.

"Hn." With his infamous grunt, he leaps away. (growl)

"Hey Kurama, why're ya in your demon form?" the all-too familiar loud voice asks.

"Yusuke- Whoa, are you raping Yuka?!" Yusuke asks in disbelief, running over to me. He must have been visiting Genkai and Yukina at the temple. (sigh)

"I'm not raping her, and I don't intend on doing so," I tell him with annoyance dripping off my words.

"Well, why do you have her, why is she knocked out, and why are _you _in your demon form?" he asks, pointing at me.

"I have her because she wanted to know why I have two names, she fainted after seeing me like this, and I already told you why I'm in my demon form."

"Ohh... Well, do you need help bringing her into the temple?" he offers, kneeling next to me.

"No," I say quickly, picking Yuka up bridal-style. Yusuke cocks an eyebrow at me as we continue our way to the temple. Silence...

"So," Yusuke says, clearing his throat, breaking the ice, "how's Shiori?"

"Fine..."

"Hiei told me what happened. With the incident between him and Shiori." Oh...

"She's fine, she seems she forgot the little incident." Yusuke gives me a quick nod before running towards Keiko.

"Kurama?" Keiko asks me, looking at me curiously.

"Hi Keiko," I greet, walking past the two and walking into the temple. The door squeaks as I open it.

"Yukina? Master Genkai?" I call out, looking around.

"Nngh..." Yuka squirms around while she sleeps. (sigh)

"Why the hell are you in your demon form?" a raspy voice calls out. I turn around and smile.

"Hello Genkai, is Yukina around?" Her long, pale, curly pink bangs hang lazily on her wrinkled cheeks as she uses her chin to point into a room.

"In there."

"Thank you." I walk towards the door, feeling my tail hit the floor as it dragged along lazily. "Yukina?" I call out gently.

"Ah! Kurama!" I look at the mint green haired koorime. She seems surprised to see me in my real demon form.

"Hello Yukina," I greet smoothly. She flashes me a nice smile before looking at Yuka.

"Did something happen to her?" she asks softly, turning her full attention to the human in my arms.

"Huh? No, she just got fainted from shock and surprise when she saw me in this form," I tell the koorime, sitting on the floor cross-legged. Yukina nods and leaves the room to get a wet rag for Yuka. She still fidgets in her sleep.

"No..." she mumbles, shaking her head. I cradle her.

"Yuka, you'll be fine," I whisper to her just as Yukina walks in.

"Err... Kurama?" Yukina asks me, sounding a bit hesitant. I turn my head to look at her. Her crimson eyes resemble Hiei's eyes in so many ways.

"Yes?" I ask gently.

"Maybe you should, ahh... Change into your human form, so Yuka won't wake up with a shock," she says quietly. I nod, putting Yuka gently on the ground. Yukina kneels next to her as I stand up and leave the room.

"Nnngh..." I could hear Yuka groan. At least she'll be fine, in Yukina's hands, that is.

"Hey Kurama, you should _really _change back into your human form," I hear Yusuke call out from the distance. I nod and close my eyes. Maybe I shouldn't tell Yuka about what happened, but a tiny voice tells me to tell the truth.

...

(sigh) I should tell her, shouldn't I?

* * *

I'm dead from finally publishing this chapter. ^^"

Well, sorry this had to be shorter and *possibly* rushed, but I had to post something!

Now to type the next chapter! :3 See next time! (And hopefully, 'next time' isn't as long as the wait you guys had to put up with)


End file.
